


Moments...

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Ash & Ali "one-shots".</p><p>They're all separate instances and all from totally different story-lines (unless otherwise noted).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Not Mad

"Alex, get down from there!" Ashlyn shouted and ran over to her.

"Al-ex, get down from thereee!" Ali mimicked, or tried to at least.

"I'm serious!" Ashlyn reached for her hand but Ali pulled away and laughed.

Ashlyn wasn't laughing though. She was thoroughly annoyed. She had been for a couple days.

Ali, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. She mistakenly got a little too drunk at a dinner party and now was tight-rope walking on a ledge while Ashlyn followed along next to her.

"You're going to get hurt." Ashlyn pointed out.

It was only a few feet up but even a rolled ankle was bad news for a pro soccer player.

Drunk Ali thought mimicking was fun.

"You're going to get-" She slipped right then. Tumbling toward the ground with delayed reaction time.

But Ashlyn rushed and caught her in her arms. Almost bridal style as she crouched to prevent her from hitting the ground full-force. They both toppled over but Ashlyn made sure to keep her safe.

"Hurt." Ali finished her own sentence with an amused smile.

"You're not funny." Ashlyn shook her head and dismissed this behavior.

"Yes, I am." Ali challenged and made a face at her.

"Nope." Ashlyn fought a smile.

Ali scrunched up her nose and gave her a snarling grin. When that didn't work- she tried another face... and then another.

"Nope, still not funny." Ashlyn resisted.

Ali chuckled and rolled her eyes. She knew Ashlyn was being a sour-sport.

She pretended to give in and started to get up. But when Ashlyn moved to follow- she dropped back into her lap and kissed her hard. Ashlyn certainly didn't resist that.

Ali pulled away a moment later and brought her hand to Ashlyn's cheek. She gave her the best pouty-face she could muster.

"Don't be mad at me." She said innocently and nudged Ashlyn with her nose.

"I'm not mad." Ashlyn huffed.

"Yes, you are." Ali pushed.

"I'm not!" Ashlyn was still annoyed.

"Okayyy." Ali shrugged, still not believing her, and got off her lap to stand.

She didn't believe her yesterday or the day before either when she denied the same thing. But Ali knew Ashlyn would fess up eventually. She just needed to coax it out of her.

She offered her hand for Ashlyn to take and pulled her up when she did.

Ashlyn pulled Ali into a hug when she was on her feet. Angry as she might be- she still loved Ali unconditionally. She pressed a kiss to Ali's temple.

"No more climbing." She instructed and let go of the hug but held Ali's hand instead.

...

Ali woke to an empty bed in the morning. This was new. Ashlyn always slept later than her.

And then it dawned on her. Ashlyn was still mad. Of course she left when she had the chance.

Ali hoped she just needed time to think and that she was doing so during a run.

She shrugged it off and got up to take a shower. Her head was pounding but it was bearable.

...

When she got out of the shower and got dressed, she pulled open the blinds. Ashlyn's car was missing so she definitely was not on a run.

It worried Ali a little. Maybe Ashlyn was more mad than Ali initially realized.

She called her but the phone rang on Ashlyn's nightstand. She had left it at home.

 _Great._ She sat on the edge of the bed. Maybe this was a bigger deal than she thought.

Ali had gone to a college friends wedding last weekend and ran into her ex. She told Ashlyn she saw him but left it at that. Unfortunately, the details came up in photos later on and Ali felt the need to come clean.

Coming clean, to Ashlyn, seemed like Ali lied to her in the first place. Like she had something to hide. Which... she didn't. But it was hard to convey that idea to someone else.

So Ashlyn pretended she wasn't mad but was clearly ticked-off and a little unsure of Ali's commitment to her. It was just a paranoid feeling but she couldn't help it. Why didn't Ali tell her the truth from the beginning?

Ali, on the other hand, was more sure of her commitment to Ashlyn. Yes, she danced in a group with an old boyfriend, who still happens to be a friend. And yes, they shared some laughs and drinks too but that meant nothing other than having fun with friends.

She had moved on. He had moved on. The end.

But the pictures certainly looked like more. There were a few in quick succession of the short time they hung out at the wedding and so it seemed like a lot more time was spent together. She could see how it must seem, but she needed Ashlyn to trust that was not the case.

Instead, Ashlyn was pretending it didn't bother her. For three days now.

Ali stared out the window for a few minutes thinking how to fix this. Now **she** was getting annoyed. She figured this thought process would best be carried out over coffee and made her way to the kitchen to make some.

...

She was startled when she rounded the corner and found Ashlyn sitting at the counter, reading something on the iPad.

"Ashlyn!" She jumped and in turn, so did Ash.

"Ah! What?!" Ashlyn nearly fell off her stool.

"You scared me!" Ali gasped.

"Well that makes two of us, jeeze." Ashlyn said and gave her a weird look.

"Sorry." Ali apologized softly and then remembered waking up alone... "Why did you get up early and bail on me? And where is your car? I thought you left."

"Well..." Ashlyn took a deep breath. "Hmmm. Where do I start?" She crossed her arms across her chest. Still clearly annoyed.

Ali waited, slightly nervous now that she could see the look on Ashlyn's face. She looked unforgiving and there was vindication lingering in her tone.

Ashlyn held up her hand and extended her pointer.

"One... I didn't get up early and 'bail' on you. I got up at a normal time. You, however, slept-in because you... are hungover. Its 1:00, if you haven't noticed." Ashlyn still sounded vindictive.

Ali looked at the clock. She couldn't believe she slept that late.

"Two... My car is at Jonesy's. Since our DD..." She pointed to Ali, indicating it was supposed to be her. "Got hammered last night and couldn't drive my car home."

Ali gulped at that. _Whoops._

"And three... this one's good. Are you ready?" Ashlyn was being overly sarcastic right now.

Ali was worried what # three could possibly be. She felt pretty guilty for #1 and #2. She just looked on and waited nervously.

"Three... I got you breakfast." She said and dropped the tone.

Ali was not expecting that.

"You... what?"

Ashlyn slid her a to-go cup of coffee and a small, paper bag.

"Regular coffee, two-sugars with a splash of cream. And a turkey, egg, and cheese on a roll. Salt and pepper. No ketchup." She said.

Ali's favorite hang-over cure. She hadn't had one in a while.

She stared at the meal in front of her and then guiltily back to Ashlyn who had raised a friendly eyebrow to her. _Why was she being nice?_

"But... you're mad at me." Ali was puzzled. She kept her eyes on Ashlyn but began to open the bag with her sandwich in it.

"Alex, for the last time. I'm not mad." Ashlyn reassured.

Ali gave her a skeptical look and took a bite of her very late breakfast.

"I was mad the day you told me about Ryan- a random bout of jealousy. And it bothered me a little after that. But I'm not mad anymore- I have no reason to be." She pointed out.

"But last night..."

"Last night I was annoyed that you offered to drive and then got obliterated without me knowing. If you were going to drink- I would have just been the driver." Ashlyn made a valid point and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh..." Ali saw where the mix-up was.

She mistakenly drank too much because she thought Ashlyn was mad. And then Ashlyn actually got mad when Ali did that. And even more mad when Ali said she was okay to drive when she realized she messed up.

"Uh huhhh." Ashlyn watched the gears moving in Ali's brain. A little slower today due to the hangover.

"So... you're not mad at me?" Ali had to make sure. She asked with a big, cheesy smile.

"No. I'm not... because I realized something..." Ashlyn started.

Ali noticed a change in her mood...

"I've loved you since I met you. I waited for you for so long. Thought I was going to lose you a few times... I never believed you could love me the same way I loved you... but you proved me wrong. You're all I ever wanted and you always will be." Ashlyn confessed.

Ali cracked an appreciative smile and let her go on. She was so lucky to have Ashlyn.

"I love you. I'm always going to love you. And that's all that matters. So... why am I wasting time being mad?" Ashlyn asked very matter-of-fact. She had really thought this one out.

Ali simply put down her sandwich and coffee and made her way over to Ashlyn's side of the counter. She crushed her girlfriend in a hug and kissed her cheek a hundred times until they were both laughing like little kids.

"You're perfect. You know that?" Ali asked and kissed her on the lips.

"The more you tell me, the more I believe it." Ashlyn smiled as she teased back and pressed a kiss to Ali's lips as well.

...


	2. Take a Shot on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a couple weeks after the 2011 World Cup. And then there's a flashback. I took liberties with a lot of things here so just go with it.
> 
> As always, I appreciate your comments!
> 
> PS- I love this one <3

Ashlyn was waiting at the airport for her girlfriend. It was bad enough she had to miss the World Cup herself. It was bad enough her girlfriend had to do appearances before she could see her. It was bad enough there was a "Welcome Home Tour" in between to top it off.

She was tired of waiting. Not to mention there were only a few days before she went back to Germany. Ashlyn was going crazy.

Recovering from injury and watching the World Cup on TV was bad enough as it is. Watching her girlfriend score the game-winning PK vs Brazil only to later see her lose it all in the final was hard to handle without being able to console her in person.

But this was the worst.

Those moments paled in comparison to right now... She was impatiently sitting in the airport. Watching the minute-hand on her watch like a hawk. Checking the arrivals monitor like her life depended on it.

And then it changed... _Landed._

The minutes between that and the text stating the same thing were agonizing.

And then she saw her.

Ali. Her Ali. She was America's Ali for the past month (and then some). But she's back to her Ali now.

And she wasted no time to wrap her Ali in a crushing hug. She didn't plan on ever letting her go. Never.

Ali felt tears come to her eyes. She was so happy to be back with her girl. Back in her arms. Where she was safe and could block out the rest of the world. This is where she wanted to be.

The scent of Ashlyn was still intoxicating. Something she would never forget as long as she lived.

"Welcome back, baby." Ashlyn whispered and kissed her temple.

She went to let go and chuckled when she realized Ali wasn't ready to yet. She scooped her back up and enjoyed the hug a little longer.

...

"I'm making you dinner tonight and taking you out for drinks to celebrate." Ashlyn told her on the ride to her place.

"Actually..." Ali started and Ashlyn realized she might want to stay in instead. She knew how taxing travel could be.

"Or we can stay in. Whatever you want." She smiled.

"I was actually hoping to take _you_ out for drinks." Ali returned the smile. She was up to something.

"You're the one we're celebrating." Ashlyn chuckled at Ali's modesty.

Ali grabbed her free hand and held it in her own. Smiling out the window as she thought back on the other great loss in her soccer career. But she thought back on that one with a smile.

"And you're the reason why." She said quietly as she thought back on that night... 

... 

 

_Three years ago..._

_Ashlyn had gone down to the field after the game ended and everyone left. After the play-off that would lead them to the Championship._

_UNC won in PKs and everyone was going out to celebrate... but she didn't feel much like drinking. They still had the Final game coming up._

_She was trying to avoid any kind of set-back possible. Trying to do better and be better. UNC was only one of her responsibilities and National Team pressures were always looming._

_She would go to the field after every game and sit in the goal and clear her head. Win or lose. There was always room to improve in her eyes._

_But tonight... someone beat her to her spot. A girl in a black hoodie, taking shots on goal. And she was damn good._

_Ashlyn considered leaving. Considered sitting in the other goal instead. But then she noticed who the girl was and decided to head over. At the very least, she would get a chance to gloat._

_"Nice." She said when the ball scratched the back of the net. A sound she hated with a passion but it was okay as long as she wasn't "on duty"._

_The girl jumped a bit and turned around, slightly startled but she calmed down when she saw who it was._

_"Thanks." She responded cautiously but with a small smile._

_They shared a rivaling stare and eventually the girl in the hoodie extended her hand._

_"I'm-"_

_"Ali." Ashlyn finished the sentence for her and shook her hand. "I know." She said with a knowing smile._

_"Right..." Ali nodded slowly. "Of course you know. You blocked my shot." She continued with a sad smile._

_Ashlyn kept her eyes trained on Ali. She thinks she's beautiful. She thought so before but was trying to focus on defending the goal. Now she could admire it._

_"I did... but that's not how I know your name." Ashlyn said slowly. (She thinks back on a previous game and asking "WHO is that?" with a dropped jaw.)_

_Ali blushed a bit. Not sure how Ashlyn knew who she was but she wasn't going to ask. Instead, she smiled and waited for Ashlyn to go on._

_"I'm Ashlyn." She said._

_"Well, I know that now." Ali laughed. Ashlyn became famous in an instant tonight. At least in the world of women's soccer._

_She basically had single-handedly removed Penn State from the running by blocking two penalty kicks._

_Ali felt pretty shitty right now. Though, another girl's shot was blocked as well- she felt like hers was the final straw. She felt like it was her fault. And even though her team was there for her- she couldn't find comfort with any of them._

_"What're you doing out here?" Ashlyn asked but she was pretty sure she already knew the answer._

_Ali looked to the net, filled with soccer balls, and then to the one at her feet._

_"Practicing penalty kicks." She mumbled._

_"Kind of hard to do with an empty net, don't ya think?" Ashlyn raised an eyebrow._

_"The goal is there. Just gotta make it in, right?" Ali asked._

_She could tell it was the wrong answer when Ashlyn scoffed and dropped her gym bag to the ground._

_"Can I see that?" Ashlyn asked for the ball and Ali kicked it up to her easily._

_Ball handling. Ali was glad that skill was still going for her._

_Much to Ali's surprise, Ashlyn unzipped her hoodie and tossed it next to her feet. She grabbed the gloves from her bag and slipped them on before walking over to the PK mark and putting the ball down on it._

_"Come're." Ashlyn waved her over._

_And when Ali got there- Ashlyn jogged to the goal._

_She figured she had nothing to lose here. They just knocked PSU out of the play-offs. Ali was a senior. She had one more game, the Third Place match, and then her college career was done. There was no way this could come back to bite Ashlyn in her next two years at UNC._

_Why not help her out?_

_"Okay. Pretend this is in a game. Go about your normal PK routine and then I'll whistle when you can shoot." She instructed._

_Ali wasn't sure about this. She didn't know if she wanted to re-live what could possibly be her biggest failure as a player. She was pretty down on herself._

_The next game was the end of her **guaranteed** playing career. Who knew what would happen after college. She couldn't help but dwell on it._

_"Hey." Ashlyn broke her from her thoughts. "You okay?" She asked endearingly. Eyes locked on Ali's._

_"Yea. Sorry." Ali decided to give it a try._

_She lined up the stiches of the ball the way she liked it. She looked up at the goal. At Ashlyn. She took a few steps back and then forward and then back again. And she waited for the whistle._

_But she never heard it._

_"What's on my t-shirt?" Ashlyn asked to break the silence._

_"What?" Ali exhaled the words quickly. She was not expecting that._

_She became more confused when she looked up and Ashlyn was covering whatever was on her shirt._

_"A surfboard." Ali replied, thinking back. "With like a sunset or something behind it."_

_"Wrong answer." Ashlyn said and walked over to her._

_As she got closer, she dropped her hands and Ali could see the print on her shirt. It was a sunset scene with a surfboard in the center of it._

_"I was right..." Ali furrowed her brow as she looked at the shirt._

_"About the shirt - yes. But why, whyyyyy were you looking at the keeper?" Ashlyn said it like Ali just broke the #1 rule of PKs._

_"I don't know?" She wasn't sure why it mattered._

_"Let me guess. You were going to kick it to the lower left corner...?" Ashlyn asked and Ali didn't need to respond- her expression said it all._

_She sat down on the ground and pulled at the grass._

_"You knew where I was going to kick it?" Ali asked, sounding even more defeated. She was referring to the game and Ashlyn knew it._

_"It was pretty obvious." She pointed out and sat facing her._

_"You also eyed the corner when you were setting the ball. Not as tell-tale as looking at the keeper but definitely on the list of giveaways." Ashlyn pointed out nicely._

_She kept her eyes on Ali but Ali kept hers down. Suddenly not sure where she could look anymore without giving herself away._

_"Come on." Ashlyn lightly bounced the ball off Ali's knee. "I'll teach you a few things."_

_She stood up and extended her hand to pull Ali to her feet._

_..._

_They worked on PKs for about fifteen minutes and Ali made a majority of her shots. She had certainly improved in the unpredictability field. She had become hard to read._

_She did slip up once though._

_"Why is your back to me?" She asked Ashlyn at one point but then realized it was a test and she failed._

_"Why are you looking at me again?" Ashlyn replied to her question with another question._

_"Sorry!" Ali laughed._

_"Stop lookinggg at meee." Ashlyn reminded in a playful voice._

_"Its hard when you're so cute." Ali mumbled to herself in the same tone and set up for her next shot._

_..._

_"Much better." Ashlyn commended after Ali's final shot. A perfect rocket to the right, center. No one could have stopped it._

_They gathered the balls and tossed them in the bag before grabbing their stuff and heading toward the parking lot._

_"Thanks for helping me." Ali said when they got to her bus to the hotel. It had one more pick-up for the night._

_"Anytime." Ashlyn smiled. "Hopefully you won't have to use it too often."_

_"I hope not." Ali grinned and looked her in the eye shyly._

_Ashlyn swore she saw something more than appreciation but she quickly dismissed that thought._

_"Good luck next week." She directed her attention back to soccer._

_"Yea. Thanks. Good luck in the final." Ali's eyes were still on her... "It was nice meeting you."_

_Ashlyn felt her cheeks warm up when Ali said that. A slight muddle to her words. Ashlyn thought it was cute._

_"N-nice meeting you too." She said and gulped, hoping Ali didn't notice her nervousness. "Have a good night."_

_She moved to high-five Ali but Ali moved to shake her hand and they were caught in a weird limbo, a combination of the two._

_They both laughed at themselves and Ali quickly pulled her into a hug, much to Ashlyn's surprise._

_Ashlyn felt something in that simple hug. Something that would invade her thoughts for months to come._

_Ali felt something too but she wasn't quite sure what. And the scent of Ashlyn was intoxicating. Something she would never forget as long as she lived._

_They pulled apart sheepishly and Ali looked down._

_"Goodnight." She mumbled and looked up to Ashlyn one more time before stepping onto the bus._

_She never felt such a strong connection with anyone before and especially not someone she just met. She felt like she should turn around and say something. But what?_

_"Hey, Ali." She heard from behind her._

_She turned and looked out the door again to find Ashlyn standing there. Bag slung over her shoulder as she stood on the pavement. Scuffing a rock with her shoe._

_JUST SAY IT. Ashlyn told herself but for some reason she was too nervous. She backed out of her original plan and had to think of a new one- fast. She decided to settle for a nice gesture instead._

_"Next time you score a game-winning PK..." Ashlyn started._

_Ali smiled at her supportive tone. She sounded so sure of Ali's ability, as well as her future._

_"You can say thanks by buying me a drink." Ashlyn teased._

_She smiled and nodded and tapped the side of the bus before walking away. Toward her car and out of sight._

_They both knew that could very well be the last conversation they ever had with one another..._

 

...It would be over a year before their paths crossed again. Every National Team camp roster was studied carefully by each of them, hoping to see the other's name. Neither one knew how to contact the other any other way, let alone had the guts to do it.

Until one day... the roster for an International Friendly with France was released, and there it was...

"...Ashlyn Harris, Tobin Heath, Ali Krieger..."

They both sat back when they read it. Ali in her apartment in Frankfurt. Ashlyn at a coffee shop in her hometown. They both smiled and thought the same thing...

_I can't wait to see her again..._


	3. Best Friends

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Ashlyn sidled up to Ali on the couch when they got back from dinner with their friends.

Ali had been slightly off lately. She kept saying it was nothing but Ashlyn knew better.

"Huh?" Ali pretended to be caught off guard. "Oh... nothing. Just tired lately."

"Alex..." Ashlyn gently took the remote from Ali's hand and placed it on the coffee table after muting the TV.

Ali knew there was no getting out of this one. She just needed a little push anyway.

"I don't know." She slightly whined.

"Al, you can tell me anything. I'm your girlfriend." She reminded.

"I know." Ali mumbled and looked down. "Sometimes I just want to talk to my _best_ friend." She admitted.

Ashlyn scrunched her eyebrows as she wondered why Ali didn't just call Liz if that was the case.

"Babe, call her." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ali mumbled something so low Ashlyn couldn't hear what she said. It was almost like Ali was embarrassed to say whatever it was.

Ashlyn tipped her chin up gently and waited for Ali to repeat.

"I meant you." Ali repeated softly.

Ashlyn looked at her for a moment until Ali shyly looked back down at her hands.

Ashlyn was flattered Ali still wanted her as a best friend too. It was endearing. On top of everything else, they promised being best friends would always be the base of their relationship.

"So... talk to me." Ashlyn coaxed.

"But what if I want to talk _about_ my girlfriend?" Ali admitted, slight whining in her tone.

Ashlyn could see how that would be a problem. Considering she was both the best friend and the girlfriend. But she decided to make the best of it. She considered herself an understanding person.

She scooted further from Ali and pulled her own legs up to sit Indian-style. She waited for Ali to follow suit and when she did, Ashlyn rolled her neck and cracked her knuckles before shaking them out.

"Okay..." She started. "I'm your best friend above all else so... lay it on me. Tell me about your girlfriend."

She wasn't too worried about what Ali had on her mind. If she was willing to talk with her about it, it couldn't be too bad.

"I feel like..." Ali took a deep breath. "Maybe we're not on the same page." She admitted with a guilty look.

Ashlyn nodded for her to go on.

"I'm ready to settle down and start planning for the future and I think... maybe that scares her." She gauged Ashlyn's reaction and continued. "Maybe she's not there yet. So I don't want to push it..."

"Maybe..." Ashlyn started. "Maybe she didn't know that's where you are. Or maybe she's there too... and you just don't know it because she never told you." She suggested.

Ali nodded but could tell Ashlyn had more to say.

"Maybe... she **is** a little scared. But just because she's scared doesn't mean she's against it. Being scared is a good sign- its means its all worth it." She admitted.

"I'm scared too." Ali added. "But I know she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with so..." She blushed as she played with her bracelet.

Ashlyn watched her for a minute. Ali was never shy or nervous so she wanted to make sure she admired how cute it was while it lasted.

Ali could tell Ashlyn was smiling and watching her. She could sense it. She slowly looked up and caught Ashlyn's gaze.

She had a proud grin spread across her cheeks.

"You're the one she wants to spend the rest of her life with too, Al." Ashlyn assured and then added... "She told me last week." She winked jokingly.

Ali gave her a small smile and Ashlyn continued. More serious this time.

"Trust me. I know what I want. I've known for a longgg time. And now I know you want it too. So... hang in there- that's where things are going. I promise that's my plan." She reassured without saying too much.

Ali nodded with a smile.

"I'm glad we're best friends." Ali admitted as she scooted closer and kissed Ashlyn softly on the lips.

"Always." Ashlyn mumbled into her lips and pulled her down to the couch in a crushing hug.

She kissed her a bunch of times on the cheek until Ali was breathless with laughter.

Ashlyn gave her a few seconds to recover and then captured her lips in a searing kiss. She slid up even with Ali and deepened the kiss, smoothly wrapping a hand around the back of Ali's neck to pull her closer. 

"Hey..." Ali stopped her with a hand to the chest. "Are you still my best friend right now? Or are you back to my girlfriend?" She asked.

Ashlyn wasn't sure if she was kidding or not so she answered cautiously.

"Still your best friend?" She replied, just in case Ali had more to talk about.

"Well..." Ali smirked, giving up her act. "I don't really make-out with my best friends so..." She moved to get up.

Ashlyn shook her head and grabbed Ali's hand from her chest. She laced their fingers together before pulling her hand out of the way and moving back in.

"That's not what I heard." She said teasingly before leaning in and kissing that smirk right off Ali's lips.


	4. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during their engagement.
> 
> Reminder: this work is a compilation of a bunch of unrelated one-shots. All from different story-lines. Some are AU some are not. If any one of them is related to another- I will make sure to mention it but... so far, they are all stand-alone works.

Ali smiled wide when heard keys jingling at the front door and knew Ashlyn was finally home. She had been waiting for what seemed like forever. The anticipation was killing her.

But then the front door slammed closed and her smile drained.

"Well that doesn't sound good." She mused and waited for Ashlyn to walk into the apartment.

"Hi." Ashlyn grumbled when she turned the corner.

She didn't dare look Ali in the eye. She knew she couldn't do that just yet.

Ali kept her eyes trained on her girlfriend. She knew from the beginning there was a good chance this wouldn't work out but she tried to remain optimistic.

"I'm assuming this is a no?" Ali asked cautiously as Ashlyn shuffled closer. Her shoulders slumped and her head down.

She didn't respond to Ali's question but instead took a seat across from her and rested her chin on her arms. Still not looking into Ali's eyes.

Ali's heart melted a little. She was discouraged too but seeing how much Ashlyn cared was endearing. It only consolidated her love for this girl.

"Baby, this isn't the end of the line. There are more out there." She soothed and reached for Ashlyn's elbow to rub it softly.

Ashlyn didn't react. She just let Ali comfort her.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be." Ali tried to make up for it.

Ali herself thought this was the one. She couldn't help but feel sad it didn't work out.

"It WAS meant to be, Alex." Ashlyn said in a defiant tone.

"I thought so too, baby..." Ali stood from her chair to go to Ashlyn's side and give her a hug but before she was able to do so, Ashlyn's arm came up between them and placed something on the counter...

A bottle of champagne.

Ali stopped. Her arms still extended for an anticipated hug as she was just a step away. Now she paused and stared at the bottle on the counter. And then slowly, she let her gaze travel to Ashlyn.

"...We- we got it?" She asked softly, nearly a whisper. Only now noticing Ashlyn might be playing her.

Ashlyn finally let her eyes meet Ali's. She nodded up-and-down.

"We got it." She whispered in response and prepared for Ali to crush her in a hug.

She didn't have to wait long.

...

Ashlyn held the bottle in her hand and a huge knife in the other. She stood in the center of the kitchen, facing Ali. Both of them with huge smiles on their faces.

"Just do it already." Ali nearly whined as the anticipation had her on edge.

Ashlyn smoothly sliced the top off the champagne. It was one of her hidden, special talents and she so rarely got to use it. She made it over to the glasses in Ali's hands before a drop could spill.

She placed the bottle on the counter after pouring and held her glass up to Ali's.

"To us... for finding 'the one'." She smiled.

"To us... for being new home-owners." Ali grinned back as they clanked their glasses together and took a sip.

...

They finished their glasses and Ali poured another for both of them. They wanted to celebrate a little longer.

Ashlyn took this chance- when Ali was happy and excited- to try something. It was worth a try.

"And here's to finally getting a dog!" She playfully raised her glass up again.

Ali shook her head and laughed as she walked over and gently grabbed Ashlyn by the cheeks.

"You were doing so well." She joked in an endearing voice as she moved Ashlyn's head side-to-side before letting go.

"Worth a try." Ashlyn shrugged and stole a kiss from her fiance before she pulled away.

The dog thing could wait. She had all she needed right here, right now.


	5. New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In light of my more angsty story (Sorting It Out), here is something you'll enjoy a lot easier...
> 
> Remember, each chapter is a separate story, un-related to any other chapter or story unless otherwise stated.

Ashlyn rushed around the Jeep to Ali's door and opened it before Ali even had her seatbelt off. She was being extra chivalrous today and Ali couldn't complain. Having breakfast in bed, a nice, long bath, and now this- she could live like this every day.

Ashlyn laced her fingers with Ali's as they walked along.

"You sure about this?" She asked sincerely.

"Yes." Ali laughed and pulled her closer. "For the 30th time, yes!"

"Just making sure. Its a huge commitment, you know? This changes our lives, babe." Ashlyn looked her in the eye.

Ali smiled back at her worried girlfriend.

"I know." Ali nodded. "I want this too, remember?"

Ashlyn smiled. "Yea." She said shyly as they kept walking.

"Anything to push you to putaringonit." Ali mumbled jokingly.

"What was that?" Ashlyn grinned. She heard it loud and clear.

"Ohhh nothing." Ali winked at her and squeezed her hand tighter as she picked up the pace. She couldn't wait any longer. "Come on. Hurry up!"

...

"So is there anything in particular you're looking for?" A tall, smiley man asked Ali as the women signed in.

"A German Shepherd! Or a Boxer! Or a Lab!" Ashlyn butted in before Ali could even open her mouth.

"Or a mix, that's maybe on the medium-side of the size spectrum." Ali gave her girlfriend the stare-down.

They had discussed this. They definitely didn't want a small dog. And their apartment isn't ideal for a big dog so... medium was the way to go. And a German Shepherd is not a medium-sized dog.

"Labs are medium." Ashlyn pointed out as the guy led them along.

Ali elbowed her in the ribs and held back a laugh. Ashlyn's excitement was nothing less than adorable but she didn't want them to let that shadow their judgement. She should have known Ashlyn would throw everything to the wind when they got to the event.

...

"Ashlyn, pleeeeease!" Ali said with her best puppy-dog eyes as she held a little pup next to her.

"Baby, Huskies are big dogs." Ashlyn pointed out.

"Please, Ash!" Ali pleaded with a pout. She was absolutely in love with this little guy.

Ashlyn felt herself giving in. He would be a pretty big dog when fully grown and that was on their "no-list". He was so darn cute and cuddly though- she wanted to hold him again. But she resisted since she _just_ handed him to Ali.

"Who is the cutest boy ever?" Ali said and snuffled the side of the puppy's face.

He simply wiggled and let out a tiny Husky howl before licking her face.

Both girls froze and looked at each other. Ashlyn swore her eyes were tearing, it was so adorable. It was the single cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Yes." Ashlyn said simply, eyes fixed on Ali and the dog.

"Yes?" Ali whispered in shock and looked to her.

"Yeaaa, I can't say no to that." She pointed as the puppy continued licking Ali's cheek.

...

One of the employees from the rescue event came over to check on the couple.

"So...?" He asked hopefully.

"He's the one!" Ashlyn beamed and gave the puppy a squeeze. She had successfully coaxed him from Ali's arms a few minutes ago.

"Great! I'll get the paperwork ready and be right back."

"Did you hear that, Wilson? You're coming home!" Ashlyn kissed the puppy.

"Wilson? ...No." Ali shook her head.

"Willy for short." Ashlyn reasoned.

"No." Ali said firmly. She did not plan on yelling 'Willy' out the back door every day for the next fifteen years.

...

"So, before we sign and everything, I always like to go over a few things with the owners to make sure you and your new pet are on the same page." He waited for them to nod before going on. "Dogs need a lot of attention and love. Is that something you're willing to give him?"

"Of course." Ashlyn answered.

"More than enough." Ali added.

"And you have someone who will care for him while you two are away or on vacation, right?" He asked his usual questions.

"Yes, my dad lives nearby and we already checked with him. He's on board." Ali answered, glad they had checked.

"Huskies are known for being very energetic and usually benefit best with owners who have an active lifestyle. Does that describe you two?" He asked.

Ashlyn and Ali shared a smile.

"I'd say we're _pretty_ active." Ashlyn replied smoothly, eyes still locked on Ali.

Ali discretely winked at her and turned back to the man. "We're both very active. Lots of runs and hikes, etc." Ali gave him the more definitive answer he was looking for.

"Great. Let's get started then."

...

 _"Does that describe you two?"_ Ashlyn mimicked on the walk back to the car.

"Be niiice." Ali laughed and intertwined her fingers with Ashlyn's as the puppy wiggled in Ashlyn's other arm.

"So... what should we name him?" Ashlyn nodded toward their new boy.

"I don't know." Ali tried to think. "We don't need to name him _immediately_."

"We can't just let the newest member of our family go on without a name!" Ashlyn stood up for their new dog.

Ali just smiled wide. _She just called us a family._ She thought that was really cute.

"Alright then. Give me something better than Willy." Ali persuaded.

"Jackson." Ashlyn suggested.

"No." Ali thought that sounded too proper for their little guy.

"Tyson." Ashlyn tried again.

"No, too macho." Ali giggled.

"Reese."

"No."

"Rockettt."

"Nooo!" Ali whined through a laugh.

"Skittles!"

"What? No! Now you're just naming things." Ali playfully smacked Ashlyn's arm.

Ashlyn laughed at how easy it was to tease Ali. The rest of the walk to the Jeep was quiet. Ashlyn was setting up her plan.

"...Chase." Ashlyn added one more, cautiously. 

She was met with silence and slowly turned to face Ali, who had a smile on her face.

"Chase..." Ali repeated. "Chase..."

The puppy chose that moment to let out a little bark and began to nudge Ashlyn's face.

Ali couldn't help but smile.

"Chase." She said with a nod. Her tone was more definitive this time, especially since he seemed to agree with the name.

"That's a good one, right?" Ashlyn smiled confidently.

"That was your name all along, wasn't it?" Ali was on to her.

"Maybe." Ashlyn shrugged and picked up the pace. "Come on, Chasey-boy!"

...

They sat Chase in the bed of Ashlyn's Jeep as Ali opened his new kennel. They had the seats folded down so he could see them on the short ride home. Right when Ali was about to usher him into the kennel, Ashlyn stopped her.

"Wait! I almost forgot..." She sneakily pulled a collar out of her pocket and went to put it on him.

"No!" Ali whined and grabbed her hand.

"What?" Ashlyn feigned innocence.

"He's not wearing that collar." Ali shook her head side-to-side.

"Oh. Okay." Ashlyn smirked. "Where's the collar you brought?" She asked, knowing Ali didn't think to bring one.

"I don't have one." Ali looked a little nervous, like she forgot something very important. Ashlyn almost felt bad... almost.

"Oh darn." Ashlyn feigned disappointment and pressed a quick kiss to Ali's temple. "Well... Tar Heels collar it is!" She cheered and snapped the collar on the pup.

"I'm going to kill you." Ali chuckled and shook her head.

"You can't- my guard dog will protect me." Ashlyn challenged with an amused grin as she picked Chase up and scratched behind his ears.

He simply leaned his head back and enjoyed the scratch.

And then leaned even further back to lick Ali's face again. He didn't care where she was- he always found her to give her a kiss.

"Some guard dog you are." Ashlyn mumbled and feigned offense as her guard dog continued to shower her potential killer with kisses.

~


	6. Language Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I got a little romantic on you guys here :)
> 
> Set during Ali's time in Germany.

Ali was cramming all her stuff in her purse as she got ready to leave the coffee shop. She needed to leave now or she would be late for training. She'd only been in Frankfurt about a month and wanted to maintain a good reputation with the team.

"Excuse me, do you speak English?" Someone asked her from behind, she knew that accent very well. Some sort of American.

Ali quickly weighed her options. If she said yes, she'd likely get pulled into helping someone order or giving them directions. She didn't have time for that today. She decided to lie.

"Nein." She responded, pretending not to understand, and looked up with an apologetic face.

Her plan back-fired though. She was met with beautiful, hazel eyes and a shy smile. The blond standing in front of her was absolutely gorgeous. She had thought so all week, actually, as she stole glances at her across the cafe.

Ali thought to back-pedal but it was too late.

"Oh..." The blond half-smiled and looked down to her hands.

She was sure she heard the pretty brunette order in English yesterday. And the day before. But she must have heard wrong.

"Have a nice day then." She said and then remembered the girl just said she didn't speak English. "Or um..." She tried to think of something in German but nothing came out. "Nevermind." She muttered and walked back to her own table.

Ali watched silently as she walked away, studying the girl she just lied to.

If it was anyone else, the interaction wouldn't bother Ali, but she had been trying to think of a way to talk to the blond all week. There was something compelling about her and Ali felt entranced by it.

Her shoulders dropped at the missed opportunity. She thought to go over there and explain but she just didn't have time today.

The team came first.

...

Ali couldn't get the blond off her mind all day, all night or the next morning. She made her way to the coffee shop a little earlier this time and was pleasantly surprised when she saw her American interest was there again.

Ali ordered her coffee and sat at her usual table. Occasionally, she would try to steal a glance at the blond. A few times, the gaze was met and Ali would quickly avert her eyes to her laptop.

Had she held the gaze a little longer, she would have seen the smile that followed each time.

Ali soon found herself engulfed in an email to her brother, telling him all about Germany and the team and her time there. She told him how she was learning German quickly but still had trouble in a few areas.

She was so wrapped up she didn't notice the blond get up to leave.

Ali's plan was to talk to the blond today and explain the misunderstanding. She would have loved to help her order or give her directions. She would have loved if it led to more also.

But being so wrapped up in her email to her brother, she lost track of her plan for a bit.

Unfortunately, that meant the blond would leave before she could execute it.

Ali looked up just in time to see the blond walk by. Ali's eyes met hers and they shared one more gaze before the blond gave her a small wave and headed out the door.

 _Dammit!!_ Ali cursed herself when her chance literally passed her by.

...

**Two days later...**

"Can I sit here?" The blond appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

She pointed dramatically at the chair across from Ali as if to help her understand what she was getting at. She wanted to overcome the language barrier as best she could.

Ali simply nodded. Too surprised to form words but it was only further making it seem like she didn't speak English.

"Hi..." The blond turned Ali's coffee cup to check her name. "...Ali. I'm Ashlyn." She introduced herself and extended her hand for Ali to shake.

Ali did so, but hesitantly, until she snapped out of it. This needed to end. She had to tell this girl she spoke English and explain the other day.

But before she could open her mouth, Ashlyn continued.

"I know you probably won't understand a word of what I'm about to say, and maybe that's why I feel confident enough to say it, but I need to do this..."

Ali couldn't stop her now.

Ashlyn took a deep breath and looked into Ali's eyes...

"You're beautiful. I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Your smile is contagious and the way it makes your eyes shine is nothing short of incredible. I came over here the other day to ask you on a date... but we don't speak the same language so I backed out. The thing is... I still can't get you out of my mind. There's something about you that is so intriguing- I don't think I can ignore it anymore. So..."

She took a folded piece of paper from her jacket pocket and slid it across the table.

Ali stared at the paper long enough she didn't notice the blond quickly get up and leave. She was absolutely speechless anyway. Those words made her heart sing but it dropped when she looked up to an empty chair.

Ali opened the note as fast as she could and read it.

In German, it read...

_I don't speak very much German yet (I even had to look this up online) but I would still like to get to know you._

_Here is my phone number. Call me sometime._

_-Ashlyn_

 

Ali smiles wide and does the only thing she can think to do in this situation.

She picks up her phone and dials the number Ashlyn provided.

She listens as it rings a few times and then...

"Hi, Ashlyn? Its Ali..."

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the rest is history!


	7. Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a one-shot, unrelated to any other story or story-line. Hope you like it.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Last couple chapters of Sorting It Out coming soon...

"Hey man." Tobin nodded to Ashlyn when she met her in the lobby for their morning walk.

"What's up, Tobs?" Ashlyn said as she gave her a high-five.

"Not much. But um... your bestie has a migraine. She wanted me to ask you to come up after the walk... but maybe you should go now. She didn't sound good when I left." Tobin explained her roommate's situation.

"Oh... alright." Ashlyn frowned. "You still going on the walk?" She asked.

"Yea, need to wake up a bit." Tobin started to the door. "See you in an hour."

Ashlyn waved as she made her way to the elevator to check on Ali.

...

Ali looked through the peep-hole and sighed when she saw it was Ashlyn.

"Hey." She greeted groggily as she opened the door.

"Hi." Ashlyn replied with a crooked grin she tried to keep in check.

Ali felt a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as well and fought it as best she could as she lead Ashlyn into the room. She stuck her head into the hall to make sure the coast was clear before closing the door.

The second Ali turned the lock, Ashlyn had her up against the door. Their lips smashed together as her hand curled around the back of Ali's neck, pulling her closer.

A minute or so into it, Ali's toothy grin interrupted the kiss. Ashlyn smiled as well and gave her a few more kisses as she slowly walked them into the room.

"How long do we have?" Ali asked as she better laced her fingers with Ashlyn's.

"About an hour." Ashlyn smirked and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Ali to stand between her legs.

Ali shrugged and then smiled as she leaned down to kiss Ashlyn again.

"That will just haaaaave to do." She smirked and put a hand to Ashlyn's shoulder to slowly push her to a laying position as she crawled on top of her

"If you wanted more time- you should have faked something contagious." Ashlyn raised a teasing eyebrow as she slid her hands up Ali's thighs.

Ali got lost in Ashlyn's eyes for a moment. She loved the way they shined when Ashlyn was with her. She loved the way Ashlyn looked at her, especially in moments like this.

Ashlyn's cocky grin became wider when she noticed Ali's gaze and it quickly snapped Ali out of it.

"I'll keep that in mind next time." Ali exhaled.

It was the last thing, aside from one another's name, that either one of them said for the next hour.

...

Ali balled up Ashlyn's t-shirt and took a jump shot to toss it it to her.

"Nice." Ashlyn encouraged sarcastically as it fell though the hoop she made with her arms.

Ali chuckled and walked up as Ashlyn was pulling the shirt over her head. She grabbed the ties of Ashlyn's sweatpants and slowly kissed her while she tied them. 

"Thanks." Ashlyn blushed and kissed Ali's forehead tenderly.

Something about it felt so right to both of them.

"Back to migraine mode." Ashlyn reminded and Ali faked a sick face. "Awww."

Ashlyn scrunched her nose and gave Ali one last kiss before making her way to the door.

"Bye." Ali called after her while fighting a smile. 

Ashlyn turned as she opened the door, fighting a similar smile of her own.

"See ya later." She replied and gave Ali a knowing look before the door closed between them.

...

Ash and Ali had decided a few weeks ago to keep this change in their friendship between the two of them. At least for now. They wanted to see where things were going before letting anyone else know. They were taking their time and it was fine by both of them.

For now, it was secret a few rendezvous and lying to their friends in order to have alone time while at camp. Neither one minded that either.

They also didn't want to mess with the team dynamic or have anything change. They were still Ash and Ali. Still best friends. Still teammates. Still professional athletes.

...

The next day, Ali and Ashlyn stayed late at the training session to work on PKs with each other. Ali was shooting and Ashlyn was in goal.

The coaches admired their dedication but really the girls had ulterior motives.

As they collected the balls after their third round, Ashlyn made sure to check out the complex to see who was still around. Thankfully, they were officially the last two players there.

"I think we're good." She mumbled to Ali as she dropped a couple soccer balls in the bag.

"Okay." Ali replied, noting there were only two trainers and the assistant coach left and all three were sitting in the bleachers talking strategy.

Ashlyn carried the ball-bag and dropped it with the rest of the team's equipment.

"Great job today, girls!" One of the guys yelled as they made they way to the locker room but neither girl was paying enough attention to answer.

...

Luckily for them, the locker room was empty. Not one girl left behind.

Ali checked around the corner and in the extra row of lockers as Ashlyn double-checked the showers.

Empty.

Ashlyn turned to face a slowly approaching, and very focused, Ali.

"All clear?" Ashlyn asked with a smile and Ali just nodded. "Nice." Ashlyn said as she watched Ali saunter right up to her.

"Yep." Ali said as she stopped in front of the blonde.

She quickly feigned a serious face and started walking toward the showers, teasingly pretending she planned to shower alone.

"Well, I don't know about you but I need a shower." Ali said as she pulled off her training top and let it fall to the tile floor.

Ashlyn watched with a fire burning in her. It wasn't until Ali slipped off her socks and tossed them over her shoulder at Ashlyn that she snapped out of it. She dodged the socks as best she could and started after Ali who now picked up her pace at being followed.

Ali barely made it to the last shower stall before Ashlyn captured her from behind and made her squeal with laughter. Ashlyn held tight around Ali's bare torso with one arm and kissed her shoulder, right above her sports bra strap as she walked them into the stall and closed the door behind them.

She held a sweaty, laughing Ali in her arms and kissed her way up her shoulder and neck.

"Mmmm." She whispered teasingly into Ali's ear before she nipped her jaw. "Salty." She teased.

Ali only chuckled and allowed herself to be held closer. Ashlyn kissed her jaw and when she connected their lips, Ali slowly turned in the embrace so she could face her, without breaking the momentum.

Their movements always seemed perfect, like they had done this a million times before.

Ashlyn's hand that was originally around Ali's torso was now resting on Ali's hip, slowly pushing down the band of her underwear. Her other hand was on the back of Ali's head, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

She pulled her own shirt over her head and stepped forward, into Ali, picking back up where the kiss left off.

Ali brought her hands to wrap her fingers around Ashlyn's neck and pull in closer.

They were both sweaty and spent from practice but there was no stopping this. They were so strongly magnetized to each other it was unbelievable.

Ali reached back to turn on the water but that didn't give them pause either as Ashlyn lifted her by the back of her thighs and wrapped them around her waist.

Ali watched as Ashlyn lifted her with such strength and ease.

Ashlyn's agility and power never ceased to amaze Ali. But what was more amazing was the way Ashlyn took care when it came to her. The way she quickly lifted her up but slowly and gently brought her closer. The way she made sure Ali was secured against her before continuing with anything.

When Ali was safely held in her arms, Ashlyn's eyes rose to meet Ali's. There was something soft but intense about the way Ashlyn looked at her. Something sexy but affectionate about the way Ashlyn lifted her. Something endearing but addicting about the way Ashlyn kissed her.

Those light, hazel eyes were smiling up at her and Ali couldn't help but melt a little. She wanted to tell Ashlyn she was absolutely, head-over-heels, madly in love with her. She had backed out of telling her a few times recently.

But before she could say anything, those hazel eyes narrowed as Ashlyn moved closer and captured Ali's lips in a passionate kiss. Had Ali been on her feet, her knees surely would have gone weak. 

Soon enough her back was against the wall as her hands tugged at Ashlyn's sports bra to pull it off. She dropped it to the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes and the warm water continued to pour over them as they kissed slowly. 

Ali rested her elbows on the top of Ashlyn's broad shoulders and let her get close by pulling back with every kiss.

It made Ashlyn smile. Which made Ali smile. Which only served to make Ashlyn smile even wider and pepper her with kisses.

 _How did I get so lucky?_ Ashlyn wondered to herself a split second before Ali permanently closed the gap between them.

...

"That was a good work-out." Ali said as they walked the few blocks to the hotel. They missed the last shuttle.

Ashlyn gave her a weird look. She wasn't sure which work-out Ali was referring to but Ali wasn't normally one to make cheesy innuendos so she could only guess she was referring to the real one.

Ali caught on to Ashlyn's reason for pause and shook her head with a smile.

"The penalty kicks..." She clarified when she realized the confusion.

"Oh." Ashlyn nodded with the same smirk she always wore around this girl. "Yea... it was."

Ali smiled and bumped shoulders with her. "The shower was nice too." She whispered and picked up the pace.

"Yea..." Ashlyn let their eyes meet and felt her stomach flutter. "It was."

...

"So... what're you doing tonight?" Ashlyn asked shyly when they got up to their floor. "I think Syd and Kristie and them are going out for a bit." She offered an option.

Ali was honestly exhausted from training and extra training and their little shower scene so she wasn't into doing much tonight.

"I don't really feel like going out." She said with a cute but guilty smile.

"That's cool." Ash responded. "We could just hang out and have a movie night?" She suggested.

"If you want to go out, you should go out." Ali chuckled. She didn't want to prevent Ashlyn from doing anything.

"I want to hang out with you." Ashlyn said quietly, her shyness was still there but Ali thought it was endearing.

"Okay... but I'm literally just hanging out. Nothing else." She hinted and Ashlyn understood.

"I know." Ashlyn replied with a small smile. "I like 'just hanging out' with you." She said as she started down the hall.

"7:00? You pick the movie?" Ali called after her with a smile and received a thumbs up as a response.

...

They hung out all night. Flirting and sometimes kissing but mostly just enjoying each other's company. For something so simple- they both had a lot of fun.

"You didn't have to stay in with me." Ali said again as she walked Ashlyn to the door later. Though, she sure was glad she did. Ali enjoyed nights like these with Ashlyn too.

Ashlyn just gave her a knowing smile. 

"I know." Her eyes did that thing they did when they met Ali's. They lit up. "I wanted to."

She kissed Ali on the cheek before heading down the hall to her room.

...

"Are we going to tell them or what?" Pinoe asked impatiently as they all hung out in Kelley's room the next afternoon.

"I don't know if they want people to know yet." Alex pointed out.

"But people **do** know." Pinoe argued.

"I didn't know until you just told me." Tobin added her piece.

Kelley, Alex, Pinoe and Syd all paused and looked to her.

"What?" Tobin asked, genuinely confused.

"How did you not notice your roommate and your best friend sneaking around with each other all camp?" Kelley asked incredulously.

"And last camp." Pinoe added.

"And at Syd's party." Alex threw in there.

Tobin thought back but really didn't remember anything out of the ordinary for two best friends. She was oblivious to it all. But she decided to cover it up.

"Well..." She tried to think of something. "I haven't been in the room too often. Ali didn't feel well and..."

She trailed off when she realized she might have been played the other morning. She chuckled at their sneaky-ness and her ease of believing it.

"I'm oblivious." She nodded.

"Ya sure are!" Pinoe laughed with her.

"So..." Tobin continued. "Do we tell them we know?"

Kelley looked around the room and leaned in to speak to everyone quietly.

"I have a better idea." She said.

...

"This is a good idea, Kel." Ashlyn beamed as they all sat around a fire pit on the hotel's property later that night.

"Who doesn't love roasting marshmallows?" Kelley replied happily.

"More like- who doesn't love chocolate?" Ali joked as she took a huge bite of the Hershey's bar and smiled wide enough to scrunch her nose. Chocolate covered teeth and all.

Ashlyn quietly admired it from across the fire and Ali made sure to shoot her a grinning glance when no one else was paying attention. Ashlyn found it absolutely adorable.

"I had another idea for tonight." Kelley went on.

"Oh... what's that?" Pinoe played along.

"Spin the bottle." Kelley replied all nonchalant.

Ashlyn and Ali burst out laughing at the ridiculous idea. It was absolutely absurd. But apparently no one else thought it was funny.

"That's a joke, right?" Ali asked.

"No." Kelley replied easily. "I mean... none of us are seeing anyone, right?"

She looked around and everyone shook their heads side-to-side in agreement.

"You can't be serious." Ashlyn scoffed. "We're all friends, Kell." She pointed out what she thought was the obvious. _And most of you are straight._

"I think it will be fun." Alex chimed in at her part.

"Yea." Syd shrugged. "We can handle it."

"This is dumb." Ashlyn mumbled under her breath and dug her heel into the sand.

"You scared?" Pinoe pressed the matter. The Ashlyn she knew would never back out of a challenge.

"No." Ashlyn came back defensively.

"Good." Kelley grinned and handed her a bottle. "You're up first."

...

"This is childish." Ashlyn grumbled as she set the bottle down. "Freaking middle school antics."

She didn't dare look at Ali right now but if she did she would have seen worry written all over her face. Ali didn't think she could handle watching Ashlyn kiss someone else, one of their friends none the less, even if it was a game. She wanted that to be their own.

If Ash had seen Ali's face, she wouldn't have spun it.

But she didn't.

Ashlyn took a deep breath, hoping maybe Ali would interrupt or some miracle would save her from having to do this. She didn't want to say anything to anyone if Ali didn't want them to know yet. 

Nothing came and so... she spun the bottle. Hoping it would magically land on Ali.

When it stopped... it landed on Alex.

But not the Alex she wanted.

"Get it, Morgan!" Pinoe cheered and pushed her friend toward Ashlyn.

They all knew the plan. Whoever it landed on was to draw it out. Walk slowly to Ashlyn. Sit on her lap. Caress her cheek or something equally as tantalizing. Anything to make Ali tell them to stop it.

Ali's eyes went wide when Alex sat on Ashlyn's lap instead of next to her or in front of her.

Alex pushed the hair out of Ashlyn's eyes and slowly tipped her chin up.

Ashlyn refused to let her eyes meet Alex's, even though they were face to face. She couldn't believe this was about to happen, right in front of Ali. This was bad.

Alex was only an inch away. She nudged Ashlyn lightly and moved in to kiss her. She tilted her head and went for it.

Everyone watched out of the corner of their eye as Ali's eyes dropped to the floor, along with her stomach. They anticipated her to say something but she remained silent.

They shifted back to Ashlyn. They expected Ali to give up the secret pretty easily. This was not going according to plan. Alex decided to go 100%...

But, at the last second, Ashlyn turned her head to the side and Alex's lips caught her cheek instead.

"I can't." Ashlyn whispered.

"What? Come on." Alex pretended to go for it again.

"I can't." Ashlyn repeated and leaned out of reach.

"Why not?" Alex pressed. Not really sure when acting turned into pressuring her friend.

"I don't want to." Ashlyn replied, getting annoyed now.

She was then flooded with a bunch of "what's stopping you?" and "why can't you?" and "why not?" to the point she couldn't take it anymore.

"Because I'm in love with Ali!" She snapped and cut them all off, surprising everyone, even herself.

Everyone froze. Every single one of them. Including Ali.

_In love._

No one was expecting that. They expected them to come clean about secretly hooking up but... not that.

"Y- you are?" Alex asked from her lap with a gaping look.

Ashlyn didn't answer. She just looked down to her feet.

This isn't how she wanted everyone to find out. This isn't how or when she wanted to tell Ali she was in love with her. This was all wrong.

She pushed Alex to her feet and off her lap so she could stand.

She let her eyes fall to Ali who was still sitting. Her eyes wide as she processed what she had just learned.

"Sorry." Ashlyn said softly and hurried off toward the beach before anyone could stop her.

Kelley felt bad and moved to follow but Alex stopped her. She motioned for Kelley to look at Ali who was now breathing heavily as her heart pounded in her chest while she watched Ashlyn hurry out of sight.

The second Ashlyn's silhouette disappeared- Ali snapped back to reality. She calmed and a smile tugged again at the corners of her mouth.

She took off sprinting after her as fast as she could.

The rest of the girls looked at each other with excited smiles at what they just witnessed. Maybe this turned out okay anyway. Without words they all knew what just happened.

All but one, who just needed a little assurance.

"So... Ali loves her too?" Tobin guessed with narrowed eyes. She wanted to make sure she got it.

Kelley shook her head and chuckled. "Yea, Tobs... Ali loves her too."

...

Ashlyn ran until she couldn't breathe. She needed to escape that situation as quickly as possible. 

She wasn't sorry for loving Ali or confessing her love for Ali. She was only sorry she ruined their secret. She was sorry she just told everyone, whether or not Ali was ready.

And she could swear she heard Ali calling her name right now.

Ashlyn felt so bad for just ruining everything but she couldn't go through with it. She couldn't kiss another girl right in front of Ali. That wasn't okay.

And it really sounded like someone was running in the sand behind her right now.

Ashlyn spun around just in time for Ali to stop-short in front of her and crush her in a hug. She quickly wrapped her arms around Ali and held her close. They held each other in silence while Ali caught her breath.

Ashlyn motioned for them to sit down. She was glad Ali had followed her but wasn't sure what was in store next. This conversation could go one of two ways.

But when Ashlyn sat down, instead of Ali sitting next to her, she took the spot behind Ashlyn and wrapped her arms around her, pulled Ash's back to her front. And Ashlyn immediately relaxed as Ali hooked her chin over her shoulder.

"Ash..." Ali started as she hugged tightly around Ashlyn's ribcage.

"Uh huh." Ashlyn replied shyly. Normally she would hold Ali like this but she didn't mind the switch.

"Our friends played a dumb joke on us." Ali pointed out the now obvious plan they were unknowingly a part of.

"Yep." Ashlyn agreed. She started to notice it when Alex went for it with no hesitation. She knew something was off. But it took a moment to believe it all.

"But I don't want you to think that what I'm about to say is in anyway influenced by that..." Ali explained.

Ashlyn turned slightly in Ali's embrace so they could face each other and was met with Ali's warm, brown eyes. She loved those eyes- they drew her in and made her feel at home. They made her fall in love all over again. They made her own eyes light up.

Ali took a deep breath. _Now or never._

"I'm madly in love with you. I have been for some time now. I wanted to tell you a few times but I backed out because I didn't know how you felt or if it was too soon or too complicated or -"

But she was cut off by Ashlyn's lips on hers as she took her down to the sand. Kissing her passionately, like it was the last time she would have the chance.

They broke when Ali put a hand to Ashlyn's chest.

"Hey, I'm talking here." She joked and then pulled Ashlyn down for another long, hard kiss.

...

They walked back up toward the hotel while holding hands. 

"I really am sorry though." Ashlyn remembered she just let their secret out. She wanted to explain to Ali that was the only part she was sorry about but Ali beat her to it.

"Its okay. We can still sneak around sometimes." Ali replied and gripped her hand tighter, knowing exactly why Ashlyn was sorry in the first place.

It didn't need explaining. They both just knew the other understood. That's how connected they are.

"One more thing actually..." Ashlyn stopped and dropped Ali's hand, much to Ali's dismay. 

Ali watched as the blond got nervous and smiled uncontrollably when she realized what was about to happen.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Ashlyn asked. Risking being cheesy was one of many things she was willing to do for Ali.

"Yes. Definitely." Ali nodded slowly and stepped forward to kiss her.

"Nice." Ashlyn exhaled as she brought Ali close and connected their lips, stroking her cheek as they kissed.

They continued their walk back until Ashlyn slowed..

"Do we go back to the fire pit?" She asked, not really ready to deal with everyone's questions yet.

Ali felt the same way. She looked to the pit in the distance and saw they were all still there, laughing and having fun.

"Nah..." Ali responded and picked up the pace. "My roommate's busy. So... want to come up to my room?" She said as her eyes darkened.

"Do I ever..." Ashlyn winked and followed her girlfriend.


	8. Speaking German

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another version of Ashlyn and Ali meeting in Germany. Its a super short one. Its the exact opposite of the first one I did (Chapter 6: Language Barrier). Hope you like it.
> 
>  _The English translation is in italics so if you don't know German, just read the italics line._  
>  German speakers- I translated this online so its not very good. I welcome any corrections you may have to the German parts!
> 
> Also, this is inspired by a scene in the movie "Paris, Je T'aime"...

**Bar in Frankfurt... Ashlyn's first month in Germany...**

"I'm going to run to the bathroom." Ellie, Ashlyn's friend and flat-mate, said as she got up from the table the two were sharing.

"I'll be here." Ashlyn smiled as she walked away.

Ali sees this as her chance and, with a little push from one of her teammates, she heads across the bar and toward the blonde.

"Hallo." She says hesitantly as the blonde turns to face her.

"H-hallo..." Ashlyn replies when her eyes land on the pretty girl in front of her.

"Ich glaube nicht, normalerweise machen, aber..." Ali takes a deep breath.  
 _"I don't normally do this but..." Ali takes a deep breath._

There was something compelling about the blonde. Something Ali never felt before and she couldn't let it go without knowing she at least tried...

"Mein Name ist Ali... Wie auch immer ... es ist etwas über Sie, die ich nicht ignorieren kann." She started to feel herself rambling.  
 _"My name is Ali... Anyway... there is something about you that I cannot ignore." She started to feel herself rambling._

Ali was fumbling with the straw in her drink, so much so, that she spilled some on her hand in the process.

"Servietten?" Ashlyn offered quickly and handed her one.  
 _"Napkin?" Ashlyn offered quickly and handed her one._

Ali blushed and took it from her with a smile before thanking her. She pressed on before she lost her confidence.

"Sobald ich dich sah, musste ich mit dir reden. Ich fühle mich hingezogen zu Ihnen. Ich fühle mich wie-wenn ich nicht sprechen Sie mit Sie- Ich würde auf etwas Wichtiges zu verpassen." Ali confessed.  
 _"As soon as I saw you, I needed to talk to you. I feel drawn to you. I feel like- if I didn't talk to you- I would miss out on something important." Ali confessed._

This was so unlike her. She never was the one to approach someone else but she literally could not help herself with this girl.

Ashlyn wasn't really sure what to say but the girl looked nervous so Ashlyn offered for her to sit.

"Setz dich...?" She pointed to Ellie's chair.  
 _"Sit down...?" She pointed to Ellie's chair._

Ellie was on her way back to the table when she saw Ashlyn sitting with another girl. She tried to stall without being obvious and made her way to the counter to order some food. She took her time in doing so and let a few people cut her in line so she could give Ashlyn a few minutes.

Ashlyn notices but keeps her eyes on Ali.

Ali has no idea and continues her rambling.

"Hier ist meine Nummer. Ich würde gerne mit dir reden ... für echte irgendwann, vielleicht beim Abendessen? Denken Sie darüber nach."  
 _"Here is my number. I'd like to talk to you... for real sometime, maybe over dinner? Think about it."_

Ashlyn looks down to the napkin as Ali writes her phone # on it and Ash's eyes light up. She was not expecting that.

"Auf Wiedersehen." Ali says with a shy, but hopeful smile as she heads toward the exit where her friends are waiting for her.  
 _"Goodbye." Ali says with a shy, but hopeful smile as she heads toward the exit where her friends are waiting for her._

"Auf Wiedersehen!" Ashlyn beams as Ali walks past.

...

"So... how'd it go?" One of Ali's teammates asked.

Among the team, they mostly spoke English since a bunch of them were from different countries and English was common ground while they learned the language. Ali's German was pretty good at this point, having been there two years already.

"Okay, I guess." Ali was blushing and nervous. "She didn't say much... but I guess I didn't really give her a chance. I got nervous and rambled." Ali recounted.

"Maybe she's shy?" One of the girls suggested.

Ali felt a little discouraged. She had hoped for a little more than a one-sided conversation with blonde.

"Yea... Maybe..." She replied and tried to shake it.

She definitely felt a connection either way.

...

"Who was that?" Ellie inquires as she resumes sitting in her seat.

"Ali." Ashlyn replies, showing her the napkin before putting it in her pocket for later.

"What did she say?" Ellie asked excitedly.

Ashlyn gave her a guilty smile.

"Uh... I don't know. My German is so bad. She used a lot of phrases that aren't in my phrase book." Ashlyn admits.

She was excited Ali gave her her phone number but she had absolutely no idea why. _That is the most beautiful girl I've EVER seen._ She thinks back on the brunette's smile.

Eliie nods her head and looks toward the door. Ali and her friends are long gone.

"Well..." Ellie takes a sip of her drink. "You should call her sometime and find out."

"Yea..." Ashlyn replies as she thinks hard about something. "I have to learn more German!" She finally realizes.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little did they know they speak the same language! But obviously they find out in the future and the rest is history.
> 
> Let me know how you liked it!


	9. Second Time Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick one-shot while I write more of Summer Fling for you guys...

_Ashlyn swore she had it right. Swore Ali felt the same way. She could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice every time they were together._

_It always seemed to be there. A sense of longing. That feeling like you've been waiting for something, expecting it to happen, for so long._

_So when Ali pulled away- Ashlyn was more confused than hurt._

_There was a moment of silence as Ali stared at her. Wide-eyed._

_"What're you doing?" Ali asked, accusation thick in her voice._

_"I'm sorry." Ash back-pedaled. "I thought you felt-"_

_"You thought wrong." Ali jumped in and explained pointedly, her voice still gentle._

_"Oh." Ashlyn replied, completely dispirited now._

_Ashlyn stepped back. Retracted. Started to panic internally. But Ali could still tell that was what was going on. You notice these things about your best friend._

_"Ash..." Ali sighed._

_"You know... I should go." Ashlyn pointed over her shoulder toward the door. She didn't look at Ali._

_"You don't have to-"_

_"I should go." Ashlyn repeated. She looked up this time._

_Ali saw a look of embarrassment in Ashlyn's eyes. She never saw embarrassment on Ashlyn before- she was pretty sure the girl didn't get embarrassed. But she saw it now and she felt even worse._

_The pleading look in Ashlyn's eyes forced Ali to give in to her. Ali knew she had to give her what she wanted._

_"Okay." She nodded up-and-down slowly as she accepted Ashlyn's words._

_And before she knew it, she was alone in her apartment._

_..._

_"Fuck!" Ashlyn slammed her hand on the steering wheel once she was on the highway. "Fuckkkkkkk!"_

_She had possibly just ruined their best friendship... over a stupid crush. A crush she thought was mutual... but found out the hard way that it wasn't._

_Kissing Ali. She hated herself for it entire ride home. Three hours to Duisburg._

_..._

_When Ashlyn got to her apartment, later that night, there was a note on the kitchen counter from her roommate._

_"Call Ali."_

_She stared at the land-line for a long time before mustering up the guts to dial. A number she learned by heart within two days of receiving it._

_"Ash?" Ali answered in a groggy but still eager voice._

_"It's me." Ashlyn replied. "I'm home."_

_"Good." Ali responded, glad Ashlyn made it safe. "You left your phone here."_

_"I know." Ashlyn mumbled. She noticed right before she closed the door to Ali's apartment, but there was no way she was going back in there. "I'll just get it whenever I see you next. I don't need it, really."_

_"Whenever you see me next?" Ali chuckled a little. "I'm still coming up this weekend, right?"_

_"Uh... if you still want to." Ashlyn answered slowly. Was Ali going to act like nothing happened?_

_"What? Of course I still want to." Ali replied. "You're my best friend."_

_Ashlyn processed that phrase. **Best friend.** It never hurt until now. She hated herself for feeling this way for her best friend._

_"Ash?" Ali asked after a moment of silence._

_"Sorry. Yea. See you this weekend." Ashlyn tried to recover. "Goodnight."_

_"Wait! ...Ash?" Ali jumped in quickly. Her voice sounded almost child-like._

_Ashlyn couldn't deny Ali anything, considering she could literally stop her heart by simply calling her name over the phone._

_"Yea, Al." Ashlyn answered._

_"Do you want to talk about it?" Ali asked reluctantly. She didn't want to push Ashlyn on the matter if she didn't want to be pushed._

_"No." Ashlyn replied. "I don't."_

_Ali figured that would be her answer but had to make sure._

_"Okay." She accepted that. It was all she could do. "Goodnight. Love you."_

_"Love you too." Ashlyn replied and hung up as quickly as possible so Ali couldn't hear her voice shake._

_..._

That was over a year ago. 

Things were awkward for a while after- mostly Ashlyn avoiding physical contact with Ali- sitting too close on the couch, sleeping too close when they shared a bed, kicking her foot under the table at lunch.

But eventually their friendship went back to normal.

And Ashlyn tried to get over her "stupid crush". Which only turned into more than a crush. She was hopelessly in love with her best friend and she didn't think it would ever go away.

She hid it well though and it seemed to everyone else that things were just platonic between the two.

Except to Ali... she swears every now and then she catches a look in Ashlyn's eyes. A look of admiration and longing and it makes her feel safe and wanted. It makes her feel things she never felt for someone before.

She's been fighting it for some time now but she knew she couldn't fight it anymore.

She wonders if it was there all along and she just didn't notice it. How long did she feel this way without knowing? She's so confused on why she feels this way but she's certainly not confused about actually feeling it.

So... she sits on the front steps of her DC apartment with Ash sitting next to her. Ashlyn is telling a story about... something. Ali's not really sure what because she's not listening. All she hears is her own voice in her head.

And its telling her to do it...

"Ash?" Ali blurts out, causing Ashlyn to look at her.

"Yea?" Ash asks, completely oblivious to the fact Ali wasn't listening.

Ali seems checked-out lately, so Ashlyn thought nothing of it. Ashlyn recently noticed Ali looking at her, staring at her at times, but not paying attention- like something is going on in her head- but Ashlyn always lets it go.

But right now all of Ali's attention is on her and she's certainly paying attention.

Ali doesn't speak. She just stares at Ashlyn like she's fighting with herself about something. 

And Ashlyn doesn't question it. She waits patiently for Ali to go on, because she can tell its important. Whatever it is.

"I... um..." Ali's eyes dropped to Ashlyn's lips and then quickly to the ground.

If Ashlyn didn't know any better, she would think Ali was going to kiss her right now. But she pushed that thought from her mind. It was just her wishful thinking clouding her perception.

Ali slid closer so she was leaning right into Ashlyn's shoulder. Her eyes still to the ground. Ashlyn's eyes still on her.

She wonders how Ashlyn ever mustered the guts last year. This is terrifying.

"Alex." Ashlyn coaxes.

Ali looks up and is met with the most beautiful hazel eyes she thinks she'll ever see. Those eyes have been in her dreams, day and night, for so long now. They feel like home. 

And that's all she needs.

"I'm sorry I'm a little behind." She whispers as she leans in and presses her lips to Ashlyn's.

She mostly expects Ashlyn to pull back. She figured Ashlyn's crush was only momentary. She figured she ruined her chance a year ago when she wasn't ready and didn't know how she felt.

But Ashlyn, after a couple of seconds of surprise, kisses her back and Ali wonders... how did she ever pass this up the first time.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like these one-shots all in one place like this? Let me know!


	10. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick one-shot from the before-times...

"What's up? What're we doing?" Ash asked as she finally joined Pinoe, Tobin, Kelley, Christen and Syd in Pinoe's room.

"There she is!" Kelley cheered.

"Playing truth or dare." Tobin answered. She didn't seem too thrilled about it.

Ashlyn chuckled but then noticed they were serious. "What are we... thirteen?" She joked.

"Can't handle the truth?" Pinoe challenged.

"Ha! I'm in." Ashlyn sat on the floor next to Sydney. "Who's turn?"

"Yours, daredevil." Christen grinned.

"Alright." Ashlyn cracked her knuckles. "Truth." She smirked back, not giving in to her daredevil nickname.

Pinoe was sure to make her regret that decision. She rushed to ask a question before anyone else could.

"Do you have feelings for-"

"Dare!" Ashlyn changed her answer quickly when she realized where Pinoe was heading with that sentence. Pinoe had been badgering her about it all week.

"Dare? Even better." Pinoe smirked. "I dare you... to kiss Krieger."

"What?" Ashlyn asked with a dropped jaw. 

"You heard me." Pinoe nodded.

"I'm not playing." Ashlyn crossed her arms across her chest.

"Uhh no, it doesn't work that way." Sydney added.

"She's my best friend. I can't kiss her!" Ashlyn pointed out.

"A dare is a dare." Pinoe jumped in, she had them both figured out a while ago. They just hadn't figured each other out yet.

Ashlyn wasn't caving so Pinoe switched it up.

"Or... you could switch back to truth?" She posed, knowing Ashlyn didn't want to answer her question.

Ashlyn gave her a pleading look, like - please don't make me do this. But Pinoe wasn't giving in. This opportunity was too good to pass up.

"Ugh fine!" Ashlyn caved and moved to get up.

Her plan was to go to Ali's room for a bit. Waste some time and then come back to the game.

She certainly did not plan on executing her dare.

...

Ali's plan for the night was to do her nails and catch up on some TV shows. Sydney was her roommate this camp so Ali had the room to herself for a while.

So she was surprised when she heard someone knock at the door.

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when she saw who was on the other side.

"Ohhh. I thought you didn't want to 'watch Scandal and get a manicure'..." Ali did her best impression of Ashlyn from earlier, who was actually doing an impression of her.

"Haha." Ashlyn chuckled rightfully.

Ali tried to hide how happy she was Ashlyn changed her mind.

"Pinoe and them are being weird so..." Ashlyn explained.

"Oh, I see. So I'm your back-up plan, huh?" Ali teased.

"Nope." Ashlyn shook her head side-to-side. "Never."

Ali smiled at that. She knew it was true.

And she also smiled at the notion of having some time with Ashlyn. She always really enjoyed their time together, just the two of them. They spent a good deal of time with just each other. But Ali still always longed for it.

"What are they doing tonight?" Ali inquired as she followed Ashlyn into the room and sat next to her on the edge of her bed.

Ashlyn looked at her and laughed at what she was about to say.

"Playing truth or dare." She admitted with a grin.

"Couldn't handle the dares, huh?" Ali joked.

"This time I'm more worried about the truth." Ashlyn explained but kept it vague.

"What was the question?" Ali asked.

Ashlyn didn't want to go there... so she decided to bring back the banter.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She teased. "If you weren't anti-social tonight, maybe you would have found out." Ashlyn raised a challenging eyebrow.

Ali pretended to be appalled and moved to sit on the other bed but Ashlyn grabbed her around the waist and pulled Ali into her lap.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Ashlyn teased and tried to tickle her as Ali fought to dodge her hands.

This was a normal occurance for the them. They were physically close right from the beginning of their friendship. They only stopped when they were both breathless and sprawled on the bed. Half on top of each other.

Ali rolled on her side toward Ashlyn and Ash turned to face Ali.

Ashlyn gave a cute, dimpled smile before she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Probably Pinoe or Syd. _Damn, I should head back._

The smile caught to Ali's lips too and then spread to her eyes.

"Do you want to watch with me?"

"I would love to..." Ashlyn started. "But I should get back. I kinda ditched..."

"Okay." Ali tried to hide her disappointment. "Raincheck?"

"Definitely." Ashlyn nodded and got up to leave.

Ali walked with her to the door and leaned against the frame as Ashlyn stepped into the hall.

"Don't be too scared of the truth." Ali teased with a cute smile.

"Actually..." Ashlyn grinned. "I chose dare."

"Oh... I see. Too much of a scaredy-cat to follow through?" Ali asked teasingly, totally oblivious of the dare at hand.

"No, why do you say that?" Ashlyn asked.

"Well, for one, you're obviously here wasting time before going back there." Ali grinned, knowing that was exactly what Ashlyn was doing. "Probably pretending you're using this time to do your dare."

"I am not a scaredy cat." Ashlyn challenged back with a smirk.

"I think you are." Ali pretended to be skeptical, just to antagonize her, not knowing what she was getting herself into.

Ashlyn couldn't turn down a challenge. She didn't even think about it before acting. She gave Ali a small smile, took a step closer and brought her hand to Ali's cheek.

That wiped the grin right off Ali's face. Her eyes darted to Ashlyn's for a second before the space between them closed and Ali felt Ashlyn's lips on hers.

Ashlyn didn't know what she was doing until she was actually doing it. But the sensation of Ali's lips against hers snapped her to reality.

Her immediate reaction was to pull back, apologize and run away. Bury herself in a hole and never show her face again.

But before she had the chance to do so... Ali slipped a hand around the back of her neck, smiled into her lips, and walked them both back into the room.

...


	11. Find Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this was stolen from a scene in a TV show. Not my original idea. But I hope I did it justice.

"Excuse me?" Ali heard from behind as she walked to pick up her order at the bakery counter.

She turned to find a tall, blond woman with an adorable dimpled smile. Ali looks at her for a moment before snapping back to reality. Her near-trance seems to go unnoticed.

"You dropped this." The blond offers Ali the book she mistakenly left on the coffee table.

"Oh, wow. Thank you." Ali blushed. It was her journal and she was pretty sure she did not want anyone to read it.

"No worries." The blond nodded simply.

Their eyes remained locked for a moment. Neither one ready to look away.

That is, until Ali's friend Jake jumped in, not noticing the interaction as he was grabbing his coffee and pasty from the counter. Ali actually forgot he was there for a moment.

"So... what do you say?" He asked without even looking up.

And Ali's eyes were still on Ashlyn.

"Oh..." Ali replied, caught completely off guard and looked to the side. "I can't. I have plans. Sorry." She rambled and lied and it was obvious.

"Plans... already?" Jake asked skeptically. Ali had basically just stepped off the plane from Frankfurt.

"Yea." Ali answered and nodded her head nervously.

She did not want to go out with Jake tonight. She didn't want to go out with anyone right now. And she just wanted to be friends with Jake- its what they've always been. But it seems maybe now he was looking for something more.

The blond decided now was a good time to go. She didn't want to intrude on their conversation.

"With who?" Jake pressed.

Ali didn't know what to say. She was a bad liar but really didn't want to tell Jake the truth and hurt his feelings. So she acted without thinking.

"With... my friend." Ali replied and nodded in the blond's direction.

The blond stopped her casual exit and looked at Ali quizzically. She was met with a pleading look, asking her to play along.

"Jake, this is..."

"Ashlyn... Harris." The blond jumped in and extended her hand for him to shake.

"Hi." He replied, half-heartedly but shook her hand and looked again to Ali.

"What're you and _Ashlyn Harris_ doing tonight?" He asked sneakily.

"Well..." Ali tried to think of something quick.

Thankfully, Ashlyn jumped in again, realizing Ali was having trouble making excuses.

"Drinks and dinner and then music in the park." Ashlyn replied.

"Yea." Ali nodded in agreement and gave her an appreciative smile.

"Well..." Jake back-pedaled, having run-out of ways to catch Ali in a lie. "I'll grab us a table outside." He handed Ali her coffee and motioned for the door before heading out.

"Thanks." Ali said sincerely when he was out of earshot. She poured cream into her coffee at the counter and slipped the lid back on.

"No problem." Ashlyn nodded and had to force herself to break eye contact after a moment. "I should get going."

Ashlyn offered a small smile and nod and turned to leave.

Ali watched as she took a step away.

"So you'll pick me up at 7?" Ali asked, hopefully, with a hint of a mischevious grin.

Ashlyn turned around with a furrowed brow. _Huh._

"You'd really go out with some girl you just met?" Ashlyn answered her question with another question.

"I don't know, Ashlyn Harris..." Ali wrote something on a page of her journal and tore it out before handing the page to Ashlyn. "Text me where to meet for drinks and I guess we'll find out."

She gave Ashlyn a warm smile and quickly turned to walk out.

Ashlyn stood there with Ali's phone # in hand.

Had she thought this girl would go for it, she would have asked her out herself. Weeks ago. When Ali first caught her eye- buying coffee, seemingly just coming back from a run, her hair slightly wind-blown and cheeks rosey.

And Ashlyn thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

...


	12. Best Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 of a collection of Ash & Ali "one-shots".
> 
> They're all separate instances and all from totally different story-lines (unless otherwise noted).

Ali extended her hand for Ashlyn to shake.

"Oh, are we making a little wager here?" Ashlyn asked with an amused grin.

"Sure." Ali shrugged. "Winner chooses our vacation spot." She grinned.

They hadn't been able to come to a decision about where to go during their upcoming off-week. It was a big decision considering they had so little time off and let-alone together.

"Deal." Ashlyn agreed and grabbed Ali's hand to shake it. "Better start packing for the beachhh." She sing-songed.

"You mean- YOU better start packing for our camping trip." Ali corrected with a chuckle.

"We'll see who's laughing when Penn State gets their ass handed to them later." Ashlyn scoffed and patted the UNC logo on her t-shirt.

"Prove me wrong." Ali challenged back as she pulled down one side of her gym shorts to show her girlfriend.

"Lucky underwear huh?" Ashlyn laughed. "You'll need 'em." 

...

UNC lost. 2 - 1. And Ashlyn was trying her best not to be a sore loser. But Ali was rubbing it in so bad her patience was wearing thin. She wouldn't even look at Ali.

And Ali always found it cute how annoyed Ashlyn got when her team lost. She purposely pushed it further every time and then sweetly consoled her after.

So when she noticed Ashlyn was done humoring her by watching her victory dance on the couch, Ali hopped to the floor and moved to stand in front of Ashlyn.

Ashlyn fought a smile but still wouldn't look at her but Ali didn't care. It just spurred her on even more.

She moved to straddle Ashlyn. One knee on each side of her. She knew Ashlyn wouldn't give in and look at her yet. Even though she also knew Ashlyn wanted to.

"Guess my lucky underwear worked, huh?" Ali teased.

"I will rip that shit right off you." Ashlyn warned and held back a smile. Still not meeting Ali's eyes out of stubbornness. 

Ali smiled at that. Leaned in to whisper in Ashlyn's ear. "Still sounds like I win."

THAT got Ashlyn's attention.

...

Ashlyn agreed the next day that a bet was a bet and graciously allowed Ali to handle all the vacation planning.

She didn't mind camping. She loved it actually. But she her idea of a vacation was definitely spent at the beach.

...

They had a busy week ahead of them before the trip so packing had to be done a few days earlier than usual.

Ashlyn was half way done when Ali came up behind her and watched what she was throwing in her bag.

"Where's your bathing suit?" Ali asked.

"Um... I guess I could bring it. Maybe we'll find a swimming hole." Ashlyn reasoned and went to grab one from her dresser.

"And sunblock?" Ali pressed. 

"I have some for my tattoos but we'll mostly be in the woods, right?" Ashlyn asked.

Ali just shrugged and started going through Ashlyn's bag, pulling things out as she went along.

"What're you doing?" Ashlyn laughed. 

"You won't need half this stuff at the beach." Ali pointed out.

She held back a knowing smile.

"Camping..." Ashlyn corrected, but it sounded more like a question.

"Oh... I didn't tell you?" Ali grinned, not able to hold it back anymore. "I booked us a little house on the beach. Could have sworn I mentioned that. No?" Ali feigned innocence. 

It was only a matter of seconds before Ashlyn tackled her to the bed in a giant hug and showered her with kisses.

"Are you serious?" Ashlyn exclaimed. 

She was beyond excited when Ali nodded up-and-down.

"I love you." Ashlyn said after she had calmed down a bit. She said it while pushing the hair from Ali's face and tucking it behind her ear. "So, so much." 

"I love you too." Ali said softly as she pressed a kiss to Ashlyn's nose.

It was all worth it. As long as Ashlyn was happy, Ali would be happy anywhere they went together.

"What made you change your mind?" Ashlyn asked.

"Happy wife, happy life." Ali offered with a smile.

"We're not married." Ashlyn pointed out needlessly with a crooked grin.

"Hmm..." Ali mused. "Guess you should get on that then, huh?"

And with that- Ali winked, got up and walked away.

...

"Okay... so... this is adorable." Ashlyn exclaimed from the middle of the living room.

"Cute, right?" Ali pat herself on the back for her final choice.

"Yes. Its perfect." Ashlyn smiled as she looked around. "So where's the bedroom?" She deadpanned to Ali.

Ali just raised a playful eyebrow.

"Just kidding." Ashlyn smiled and waited for Ali to retract her reaction.

She did, pretty quickly, and Ashlyn took that opportunity to tease some more.

"No, seriously though... Come're." Ashlyn smirked as she now raised an eyebrow. Walking backward, down the hall, slowly unbuttoning her own shirt.

Ali was quick to follow.

...

The week passed far too fast for either of their liking and it was the last night of their getaway.

Ashlyn catered to Ali the whole night, more so than usual. She told her it was only fair- considering Ali chose the beach instead of what she originally wanted- it was the least Ashlyn could do.

But that meant a bunch of trips inside for Ashlyn- mixing more drinks, plating more snacks, and a few trips to the restroom too. All the water (and maybe the alcohol) throughout the day was catching up.

"Ash?" Ali even called to her one of the times.

"Sorry!" Ash came rushing out with another set of drinks.

"Are you squeezing the orange juice yourself?" Ali laughed when Ashlyn finally rejoined her.

"Just trying to make it perfect." Ashlyn replied with a cute smile and pulled Ali closer on the lounger. 

They spent the rest of the night staring at the stars, whispering to each other and stealing kisses. 

...

The moon and stars were soon covered by clouds and they could hear droplets of rain falling in the distance, getting closer.

 _Perfect._ Ashlyn thought and grabbed their empty glasses to bring inside. It was getting late anyway. 

Ashlyn held the door so Ali could walk in. She waited a moment before following.

She heard Ali breathe in sharply and an "oh my gosh!" ... before she followed.

...

There were candles lit around the living room and the windows were open, letting in a cool, ocean breeze. The sound of the rain was just an added perk.

In the center of the living room, where the coffee table sat just a couple hours ago, was a tent.

"I know you wanted to go camping, so..." Ashlyn said shyly.

A lantern was hanging inside and a sleeping bag was rolled out with pillows and blankets on top. There was a little cooler with s'mores ice cream and a bottle of champagne in it. One bowl, one spoon, two champagne flutes on the side.

"Oh, Ash!" Ali exclaimed emotionally and crushed her in a hug. "Its perfect." She mumbled into her neck. 

It was Ashlyn's turn to pat herself on the back. She's glad she was able to pull it off without Ali catching on. Packing the tent in the Jeep with "Ali the organization-ist" (as Ashlyn calls her sometimes) was risky but it worked out. 

"Come here." Ashlyn said and lifted Ali into her arms before crawling both of them into the tent.

She laid Ali on her back and moved to lay next to her. Leaning on her elbow so she could face Ali. Her other hand resting on Ali's stomach as her thumb gently grazed the fabric of her t-shirt.

"This is the most romantic thing someone has ever done for me. You know that?" Ali stated with emotion.

Ashlyn simply smiled proudly and leaned in to give her a meaningful kiss. When she pulled back, Ali had a mischievous grin on her face.

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow and just waited for her to explain.

"How will you ever top this?" Ali teased sarcastically as she brought her hand softly to Ash's cheek. She was in absolute awe.

Ashlyn's only response was a playful roll of the eyes as she leaned back down to give her a more sound kiss. _Hunny, you ain't seen **nothing** yet._

...


	13. Because We're Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it all the way through... :) 
> 
> Reminder: this work is a compilation of a bunch of unrelated one-shots. All from different story-lines.
> 
> This one is set during a camp a few years ago...

Ali knocked on the door of room 308 and impatiently waited for only a second before knocking again. Louder and more frantic this time.

The second her teammate swung it open, Ali pushed her back into the room, up against the wall, and kissed her with everything she had. The girl didn't even have a chance to react.

Ali pulled back a few seconds later and hung her head, looking down to the ground at her own feet.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. 

It didn't seem Ali was going to be the first to speak so... her friend decided to speak up...

"What the heck was that, Kriegs?" Kelley asked with obvious confusion and concern in her voice.

Ali didn't need to look up to know what expression was on Kelley's face. She knew just by that tone. She wasn't sure she wanted to answer.

"Ali..." Kelley pressed.

"I... I didn't know any other way to figure it out." Ali replied softly, like she was a little kid.

"Figure what out?" Kelley questioned, exaggerating her confusion. Her and Ali were good friends - nothing more - and she knew that.

"If I felt something." Ali admitted, her eyes slowly rising until they met Kelley's. 

Ali looked nervous, confused and a little scared. But Kelley was just as confused and as much as she didn't want to push it- she needed to know why that just happened.

"Well... did you?" Kelley asked. She felt nothing on her end. That's for sure.

Ali looked down to her feet again and shook her head side-to-side.

"Nothing." She mumbled. She was defeated.

"Because we're friends, Kriegs." Kelley pointed out needlessly. 

"I know." Ali mumbled again. 

Kelley just stood there. Waiting for more. She knew there was more. And after a while, Ali spoke again.

"I kissed Ash last night..." She said as she bit back the emotion in her voice.

Kelley didn't respond.

Ali waited for it but the reply never came. She slowly lifted her head again to find Kelley staring at her, waiting for more. The look on her face urging Ali to continue ASAP.

"And I felt something." Ali said with a trembling lip as she rushed to the bed at sat at the edge of it. Covering her face with her hands and holding back every single emotion last night's kiss had brought on.

Kelley was under the impression this was a good thing. She knew Ali had a thing for Ash. She knew Ash had a thing for Ali. She knew neither of them had figured the other out yet.

But she also knew Ashlyn would be so good for Ali. Because she's pretty sure Ali has never felt this way for a girl before and she knows Ashlyn is as patient as they come. She knew she truly cared about Ali, was protective of her, took notice of every aspect of Ali's happiness.

It wasn't unusual for Ashlyn. She was like that with most of her close friends. But with Ali, it was more and more frequent and more involved. And it made Kelley smile when she saw it unfolding.

And it made her smile even more when she saw Ali's eyes light up each and every time.

"Something like...?" Kelley dared to venture.

"Like... a lot of something. A lot of things. Things I never felt before." Ali got right into it. 

Ali felt like she was spiraling. Like she was out of control. She had never been so far gone before. With anyone. Let alone with a girl. And one of her best friends at that.

"That's... good." Kelley pointed out. 

But Ali's eyes met hers again and Kelley could see the panic.

"How did she react?" Kelley asked. Not sure how it went. Based off the look on Ali's face right now- maybe not so smoothly.

"I don't know." Ali replied lamely.

"No, really. How did she react?" Kelley pressed. She had a feeling Ali was leaving out a detail or two.

"I really don't know." Ali replied. Shaking her head side-to-side. "I left." 

"You left?!" Kelley exclaimed. 

"I freaked out. I said 'fuckkkkk, I'm so sorry' and I then left." Ali explained nervously.

"Ali, you have to go find her and tell her what you just told me!" Kelley said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Kell, I'll ruin our whole friendship!" Ali explained with emotion. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin what they had. 

The only response Ali received was laughter. Full-on, all-out, I-cannot-believe-this-shit laughter.

"What?" Ali asked with bite. She didn't think any of this was funny.

Kelley could only think of one way to get through to her... she stepped in front of Ali, tipped her chin up and kissed with all she had.

It was only a second before Ali pulled away. 

"Feel anything **this** time?" Kelley asked pointedly and with bite of her own.

"No." Ali answered and stared her down.

"Unless you're okay with feeling nothing for the rest of your life- you better go find her... right now." Kelley said before walking out of her own room.

...

"We should talk..." Ali made direct eye contact and her face said business. "No... too serious." 

She shook it off and tried again.

"Hey, you. Can we talk?" She said but immediately didn't like that either. _Too nonchalant._

This was a big deal, for both of them, and she didn't want to come in too heavy or seem too careless. So she practiced for a half-hour in front of the bathroom mirror. With a tank top and gym shorts on and some skin cream Syd gave her under her eyes like eye-black.

Ali had no idea how Ashlyn felt. She had a inkling of mutual attraction for a while now but she was worried it was just herself thinking wishfully. She didn't want to risk losing her best friend, but she feared either way she could end up doing so.

If that was the case- she might as well be honest.

So she readied herself to tell Ashlyn how she felt. Though she's pretty sure she let that secret out last night.

She was expecting Becky over to drop off her sweater from last night. She had left it there after leaving Ashlyn... at the beach... alone, post-kiss.

She was thankful Becky took social ques and avoided asking her if something was wrong. Though she's sure she will ask her when she comes by in a minute.

Ali finally hears a knock at the door and walks to answer it, practicing yet another approach...

"About last night..." She says quietly to herself and quickly shakes that one out of her head as she opens the door.

She's suddenly face-to-face with the girl she kissed last night. _Ashlyn..._

Ali's eyes go wide.

"Ash!" She exclaims a bit louder and more nervous than she intended. "Hi!"

"Hey." Ashlyn replies, slightly startled by Ali greeting her so loudly, let alone greeting her at all.

She was pretty sure she'd be ignored. After all, Ali kissed her last night then completely freaked out, backed away, and left.

All Ashlyn could think was... Ali felt nothing- realized she was kissing someone who she could only ever be friends with. She feared Ali felt no spark, no chemistry. And she regretted kissing the blond.

But the worst part was- Ashlyn felt so much in just that short kiss. Much more than she felt with anyone before. And when Ali pulled away- she felt her heart pulling with her.

"We should talk..." Ali blurts out without thinking as Ashlyn closes the door behind her.

All Ali's work of trying different approaches was forgotten when her eyes got caught up in Ashlyn's.

"I don't want to talk about that." Ashlyn offered numbly.

She had been over the Ali situation time and time again since last night. A thousand times. 

There was nothing to talk about.

And just as soon as Ali dipped her head and felt the panic rise up in her chest, she felt Ashlyn's hand on her jaw- lifting her head back up.

Their eyes met for a second before Ashlyn leaned in and pressed their lips together in a searing, passionate kiss.

Ashlyn pulled away a minute later and rested her forehead on Ali's. 

"You're the most beautiful thing to ever happen to me." Ashlyn whispers.

She hasn't noticed the skin cream on Ali's cheeks or the fact she's wearing sweatpants. She sees right past all of that- she is so far gone for this girl and has been for some time.

And Ali almost giggles at her own state until she looks into Ashlyn's eyes and sees the weight of her words. Every feeling from last night comes rushing back and she takes a second to admire the girl in front of her.

The skin cream from Ali's face dotted lightly on Ashlyn's own cheek from the contact during the kiss. In sweatpants as well, just like herself... 

And Ali can't help but think Ashlyn is the most beautiful girl she's ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to give my girl Kelley some action :)


	14. The Body Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! A super short one. Based off a prompt from JJones. 
> 
> Reminder: this work is a compilation of a bunch of unrelated one-shots. All from different story-lines.

"So... you're totally fine with it?" Ali checked for the fifth time this week.

"Yea." Ashlyn shrugged easily.

"100%?" Ali asked again, skeptically.

"Alex." Ashlyn scoffed through a laugh. "Yes, I am completely fine with it. You didn't even need to ask me. If you're comfortable doing it- I think you should. Its an honor."

"I just don't want to take away from... you know..." Ali suddenly got shy.

"What I get to see?" Ashlyn finished the sentence for her and Ali nodded with a smile.

Of course Ashlyn would know exactly what she was worried about.

"Alexandra Blaire Krieger... you, my dear, are all mine." Ashlyn pretended to stake her claim as she reached for Ali's wrist.

She pulled her girlfriend into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Keeping her wrapped up tight.

"And no matter if one or one million people see you naked, you're still **all** mine." Ashlyn continued teasingly.

"Stoppp." Ali laughed into Ashlyn's chest.

Ali pulled back a bit and smiled at her girlfriend for being so open and supportive, while still making light of the subject. She should have known Ashlyn would be all for it if she was.

"It doesn't change anything." Ashlyn added seriously.

"But you're the only one who gets to see all of me." Ali replied with emotion. "Some things are just for you."

Ashlyn thinks to make a joke about Ali's past boyfriends and ex-girlfriend but decides against it. She can tell Ali is genuinely concerned. Though, she has no reason to be.

Sure, Ashlyn's friends are definitely going to give her a hard time about it when it first comes out- just because they can. But she knows they'll only be joking and she knows its all in good fun.

Most of all, she knows she can handle it. And she is just as comfortable as Ali is with this whole thing.

So, she decides to put an end to Ali's worry for good...

She sits on the couch and pulls Ali sideways into her lap. She gently grabs her face and kisses her soundly on the lips before speaking.

"They see your naked body in a magazine or online, maybe on a TV clip... I wake up next to it every day. I follow it into the lake when we go skinny dipping in Vermont. I hold it in my arms through the good and the bad and the incredibly sexy..." Ashlyn reasons softly.

And Ali can't help but blush and huddle closer to her girl.

"I think I win." Ashlyn adds in a whisper.

Ali kisses her on the cheek. 

"I love you, Ashlyn." She whispers. 

"I love you too." Ashlyn replies.

She's about to make a joke about Ali having to be just as cool about it when Ashlyn retires from soccer to become a swimsuit model.

But before she has the chance...

"So... you really think I'll be on TV?" Ali asks seriously and then begins to ramble. "If so, what channel? And would that mean I'm famous? Because being famous would be so awes-"

Ashlyn cuts her off with a kiss. 

"I created a monster." Ashlyn teases.

And Ali just rolls her eyes and leans in for another kiss.


	15. Different Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another cute one... but don't get too used to it b/c I'm working on some super-smut ;) 
> 
> Reminder: this work is a compilation of a bunch of unrelated one-shots. All from different story-lines.
> 
> In this one, Ali makes a last minute trip to visit her best friend, Ashlyn, for the weekend...

"So... Greg proposed to me." Ali mentioned casually during a lull in the conversation. 

Ashlyn's heart dropped and she tried to hide the heart-break in her expression when she turned to face Ali. But Ali was still facing forward. She couldn't look Ash in the eyes right now.

"Oh..." Was all Ashlyn could manage.

She tried her best to like Greg. She really did. But she would always resent the fact he had the love of her life and she didn't.

"Yea." Ali nodded and slowly turned to Ashlyn.

She could tell Ash was trying to think of something to say and was having trouble. Her heart melted for her right then and there. Like it had many times before.

So Ali did all she could think to do... she raised up her left hand to show Ashlyn her ring finger. 

It was bare.

"I can't marry him, Ash." Ali whispered.

Ashlyn's heart picked up again. She looked into Ali's eyes. They were pleading.

"Why not?" Ashlyn willed herself to ask.

Ali gave her a small smile when she saw how nervous Ashlyn was in asking that question. She knew right then she did the right thing.

"Because I know what its like to be madly in love with someone... and he's not it." She said confidently. 

Ali has tears brimming at her eyelids but she holds them back. She was so upset it took breaking someone else's heart for her to realize her true feelings. But at the same time, she's glad she finally realized them.

Ashlyn's protective instincts kick in and despite the emotional situation, she reaches to wipe the tears from Ali's eyes. Gently brushing them off her face. Without noticing it, she brings Ali closer in doing so.

"Ash..." Ali says softly. 

"Yea?" Ashlyn replies in the same tone. She knows the next sentence is going to be weighted.

"I'm gonna kiss you." Ali replies.

And before Ashlyn can fully process those words, Ali does just that.

...

"On a dock. After the sun sets. With candles and champagne and a huge romantic gesture." Ashlyn says quietly while they walk back to her apartment.

"What?" Ali asks. She heard what Ashlyn said but she's not sure why she said it.

"That's how you deserve to be proposed to. Not in your living room, in pajamas, while recovering from a hangover." Ashlyn took a slight dig at Greg's methods.

She was more mad he took Ali for granted than she was that he asked her. He didn't put thought into it, and Ashlyn thought Ali deserved something special.

Ali keeps her smile in check. As cute as she thinks Ashlyn's protectiveness is, she did just break up with someone she dated for three years. Someone who took good care of her. Someone she loved...

But was not in-love with.

"Sorry." Ashlyn offers when she realizes why Ali is silent.

Ali holds tighter to her arm and gives her a small smile. She knew Ashlyn wasn't a fan of Greg. She wasn't sure until recently why that was. 

"You just deserve better." Ashlyn adds.

"Promise you'll show me?" Ali asks with a crinkled smile and daring eyes.

Ashlyn just nods in acceptance and grabs Ali's hand to hold it tight in her own. _Everyday._ She promises to herself.

...

**Six months later...**

"So how is everything going with you guys?" Pinoe asked while she had a chance before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Good." Ali replied. "Like really good."

"Like... glad you finally listened to me and made the decision to follow your heart, good?" Pinoe pressed with a knowing smile.

Ali rolled her eyes but she couldn't deny Pinoe's hand in aiding her decision.

"Like... wish I hadn't waited three years, smile every time I see her, even miss her right now, good." Ali explained.

Pinoe smiled and shook her head.

"That's pretty darn cute." She admitted and went back to drinking her coffee as they waited for Ash to come back from the restroom.

...

**Six more months later...**

"So what're you doing this weekend?" Dani, one of Ash's friends asked as she drove toward the city.

"Oh! Sorry." Ash remembered she never responded to the group text about a music festival coming up. "Totally forgot to answer. I can't this weekend."

"Got a date?" Dani teased.

Ashlyn chuckled and then shook her head.

"Well, sort of actually..." She replied vaguely but with a huge grin.

"Alllllright, what is it?" Dani asked, knowing by the love-sick look in Ashlyn's eyes it must have something to do with Ali.

"We're going... apartment hunting..." Ashlyn replied coyly.

"As in... for one apartment? Together?" Dani pried but she knew the answer.

"Yep." Ashlyn nodded and tried to keep her smile in check. "I'm all in."

Dani smiled warmly at her friend's statement. She knew how important this was to Ashlyn and also how big of a deal it was as well. Two years ago, she never would have expected her to settle down. And now look at her.

"That's awesome, Ash!" She smiled wide.

"I know its a big step in a relationship but, with her, it just feels natural. I'm not nervous or anything." She confessed.

"That's a good sign." Dani chuckled.

"How'd I get so lucky?" Ashlyn asked rhetorically as she looked out the window with a smile. 

"I don't know." Dani replied. "But all I can say is... you better marry that girl."

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. Like she didn't already know that.

"And invite me to the house-warming party." Dani added playfully.

"Consider yourself invited." Ashlyn laughed. 

...

**Nine months later...**

"I didn't know he was going to be here!" Ali argued her side.

"None of your friends thought to give you the heads up? I find that hard to believe." Ashlyn accused calmly.

"Stop! You're being ridiculous!" Ali came back.

"Why are you yelling right now?" Ashlyn asked. "You're the only one yelling." 

_Oh. True._ Ali realized.

"I swear... Had I known he would be here I would have told you. Its as simple as that." Ali pointed out calmly. 

Ashlyn softened up a bit. Maybe she came off too strong right off the bat.

"I just... this is super awkward, Al." She whined and sat down on the edge hotel bed.

"Its been almost two years. He has a girlfriend. He's over it and I'm over it. Nothing will be awkward." Ali reasoned.

"Except I stole the love of his life." Ashlyn muttered as she looked down to her hands.

Ali let out a small smile at that. _There_ was the real reason Ashlyn was annoyed... she felt bad. 

"More like I chose to leave him for the love of mine." Ali said softly but with a big smile.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and tried not to smile. She really did feel like a jerk having to face him. She was never particularly mean to Greg, but she also never gave him a chance. And now he knows why.

"I promise he won't fight you for taking his girlfriend." Ali teased as she nudged Ashlyn with her shoulder.

Ashlyn did smile this time and gave Ali a look. She still wished she had a heads up but she knows it's not Ali's fault.

Ali goes from grinning to very serious. She reaches for Ashlyn's upper arm and pulls in closer.

"I chose you... okay?" She says with a warm smile and serious eyes.

"Okay." Ashlyn replies and slowly nods her head up-and-down.

They fall into a comfortable silence for a moment.

"Was that our first fight?" Ali asked with a guilty grin.

"Was that even a fight?" Ashlyn laughed. "I don't know." She answered her own question.

"Well, if it was, it took long enough." Ali joked and pulled Ashlyn in for a long hug.

"Mhm." Ashlyn hummed and then stopped to ask... "How long until the wedding starts?"

Ali glances to the clock. "Two hours." She supplies and then deadpans to Ashlyn and raises an eyebrow.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ashlyn asks with a wink. Back to her normal self.

Ali nods up and down with an amused look in her eyes.

"Hotel pool!" They both exclaim at the same time. 

...

**Six months later...**

"I chose last night, you choose tonight." Ashlyn suggested.

"Okay... we could... go into town?" Ali asked. "But... we're doing that tomorrow night so maybe not." 

They were on vacation in Maine for the long weekend. Staying on an inlet of the bay, right on the water.

"We could..." Ali thought about it for a while.

Ashlyn chuckled silently at Ali's obvious lack of decision making skills.

"Oh... we could take the canoe out. Watch the sunset from the water." Ali suggested excitedly.

"Okay. Sure." Ashlyn shrugged. That sounded good to her. "I'm gonna grab a beer for the ride. You want one?"

Ali nodded and asked for a sweatshirt too. Then she walked down to the dock and put the boat in the water. There was only one oar, so they would have to take turns rowing. 

"You row out, I row back?" Ali asked as Ashlyn made her way back down.

"No, _you_ row out and I row back." Ashlyn laughed.

"Why do I have to row out?" Ali feigned offense with a dropped jaw.

"Because we both know when its time to row back you're going to find a way out of it." Ashlyn chuckled and handed her the oar.

"Dammit!" Ali stomped playfully. Ashlyn knew her too well.

"Get in the boat, Krieger." Ashlyn scoffed playfully.

...

They watched the sunset and drank beer while Ali leaned into Ashlyn and relaxed.

Ashlyn stole kisses and whispered sweet (and some not-so-sweet) things into Ali's ear the entire time.

Ali loved this kind of attention from Ashlyn. She loved their alone time together. Especially when Ashlyn could hold her so close and be so sweet and still make Ali crave her attention even more.

She could never get enough of this woman.

"We should head back." Ashlyn reluctantly mentioned.

"Alllllright." Ali replied with a pout. "Can I take you out to get ice cream though?"

"You sure can." Ashlyn happily obliged.

...

True to her word, Ashlyn rowed them back to the house. She actually liked it better because it meant she could watch where she was steering, but also face Ali at the same time.

And Ali was telling an animated story of a past family vacation when she convinced her younger cousins to gang up on Kyle and push him in the pool. So Ashlyn was fully entertained by watching her explain it.

And Ali was fully distracted by telling it. Which worked greatly in Ashlyn's favor.

Ali was so into it, she didn't even notice they were nearing the dock. Until Ashlyn handed her the rope.

"Can you tie this bad boy to the dock for me, please?" Ashlyn asked as she grabbed their things with her free hand.

"Sure." Ali took the rope from her and continued her story as she worked. "And then, oh... this was the best part, Kyle didn't even notice when we..." 

Her sentence dropped off dramatically when she looked up.

Ashlyn watched her expression intently and waited for a sign to go on. She never took her eyes off Ali. 

Ashlyn could see the candles glimmering in Ali's glassy eyes, even from the side, as she continued to look on in absolute wonder.

The sound of the wake softly lapping at the shore and crickets chirping in the distance- it was nothing short of perfect- just what Ali deserved.

Ashlyn patiently waited for Ali to face her. When she did she had tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Ali hadn't forgotten what Ashlyn told her over two years ago. She knew what this likely meant. And though she had been here before- she was glad her tears this time were of joy.

She smiled at Ashlyn with excited nervousness and a trembling lip.

And Ashlyn returned her smile with a nervous one of her own before stepping closer to take Ali's hand and help her onto the dock.

When Ali was level with the dock she could see everything. Apparently, Ashlyn had a little help- dozens of candles were set up all along the dock, rose petals were leading to a small blanket with an ice bucket and a bottle of champagne in it. 

"Are you serious?" Ali asked, the tears threatening to fall now more than before.

That question would have made Ashlyn nervous, but the pleading I-hope-you-are look in Ali's eyes pushes her nerves right down. Ash cracks a small smile and nods and when she feels Ali tighten her grip on her hand, she proceeds to walk them toward the blanket.

"I've known exactly how I wanted to do this for some time now. Ever since I realized I was in love with you." Ashlyn says softly when they stop. "I just never thought I would have the honor of actually doing it."

She pulls Ali into a tight hug and breathes in her girlfriend one last time. She then pulls back, Ali's left hand in hers, and gets down on one knee.

"Alex..." Her voice cracks already and she slightly begins to tremble with emotion. "Wow... I thought I was going to make it at least half-way through before I cried." She jokes and wipes at her eyes.

Ali smiles brightly through her own tears and gives Ashlyn's hand an encouraging squeeze. 

Ash takes a deep breath and lets it out before continuing...

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on and when I first laid eyes on you- I knew I was in trouble. You quickly stole my heart and you've kept it since then." She says with confidence.

Ali maintains composure as best she can so she can hear every single thing Ashlyn says.

"I'm not going to do the whole 'Alexandra Blaire Krieger...' cliche speech thing. That's too traditional and **we** are not traditional so... my best friend, the love of my life, my beautiful Alex... will you marry me?"

She pulls out a ring-box but doesn't open it. It doesn't matter though because Ali is already kneeling with her. Arms wrapped tightly around Ashlyn's neck as she sobs and repeats the word yes, over and over and over again.

And Ashlyn could never hear it enough times. 

...

They laid on the blanket, propped up on their elbows, drinking champagne and talking and kissing.

"So... um..." Ali looked down shyly at the champagne flute in her hand. "Can I... maybe... see my ring?" 

"Holy shit! Yes!" Ashlyn exclaimed.

She had put it back in her pocket earlier when Ali hugged her and had since forgotten about it.

"I was too nervous to take it out before. I was afraid I'd drop it. I was so nervous." Ashlyn chuckled.

"Nervous? Its only me!" Ali giggled and poked at Ashlyn's sides.

"Baby, you'll always make me nervous." Ashlyn pointed out smoothly.

"Promise?" Ali asked innocently. She thought it was a cute admission, even if Ashlyn was being a wiseass.

"I promise." Ashlyn answered sincerely and slid the ring on her fiance's finger.

...

"Who knew about this?" Ali asked slyly between kisses.

"Oh my god, everyone!" Ashlyn laughed. "I was so nervous someone would slip."

"Who helped you set up?" Ali further inquired.

"A magician never reveals his tricks." Ashlyn answered vaguely and winked. "Don't worry though..." She added as she nipped at Ali's jaw and worked her way down her neck. "They're long gone now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention super-smut is on its way? B/c... yeaaa. You know, IF you guys want.


End file.
